Fairy Tail: Dumpsters to Diamonds
by StarshineRose18
Summary: Lucy, Erza, Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Yukino, Kagura and Mirajane are poor. They are struggling to make a living under there masters and mistresses. Natsu, Jellal, Gajeel, Gray, Romeo, Sting, Rogue, and Laxus are rich. They are the princes of Fiore. One day they all meet. From there their story unfolds. What will happen when dumpsters meet diamonds?
1. Prologue

Eight girls were playing in the yard of their mansion while their parents watched.

One girl had long blonde hair and her chocolate eyes sparkled with life. She wore a pink dress and was playing with her baby sister. Lucy.

The baby had dark blue hair with big brown eyes and was wearing a baby blue dress. Wendy.

Another girl had long light blue hair. Her dark blue eyes filled with desire. She wore a blue dress and was playing in the pool. Juvia.

A short blue haired girl with brown eyes and an orange dress was reading on the grass. Levy.

A girl with white hair and brown eyes wearing a yellow dress and a girl with black hair and hazel eyes wearing a purple dress were drawing. Yukino and Kagura.

A scarlet haired girl with brown eyes and a red dress and white haired girl with ocean eyes and a white dress watched over the girls playing. Erza and Mirajane.

The two parents, Jude and Layla Heartfilia, were drinking tea while watching there beloved daughters play. The doorbell echoed throughout the house. A maid came to inform Jude and Layla that visitors in black had arrived. The two parents looked at each other in shock.

"Girls!" Layla called to them.

"Yes mama." They responded synchronized.

"Your father and I have some business to attend to so please stay here."

"Okay."

The parents left but the girls were curious. They went to the backyard door and peeked through the gap. Men in black with briefcases were talking to their parents. They could only hear bits of the conversation.

"Won't sell my daughters..."

"Remember our agreement Jude..."

"That was years ago..."

"Don't hold a grudge..."

"You'll regret this Jude and Layla Heartfilia, you don't know what you've gotten yourselves into."

With those final words, the men stormed out of the house. The girls walked in with Mira carrying Wendy.

"Mama, papa, what's wrong?" They asked.

"Nothing girls," they forced a smile.

"Why don't you go back to playing."

"Okay mama."

The girls went back outside and resumed their activities. 10 minutes later the smell of smoke wafted out the door. Screaming could be heard inside. Everything was burning. Layla and Jude appeared just past the fire covered in ash.

"We're so sorry girls." Layla said crying.

"We love you, don't forget that." Jude said.

With that, the burning house crumbled in on the them and the girls ran onto the streets. Their parents were dead. They had no place to go. As they were walking on the streets, 4 people found the girls. They each took 2 of the girls in to work as servants. 2 year old Wendy and 6 year old Kagura were taken in by Lord Jiemma. 4 year old Levy and 5 year old Juvia were taken in by Lord Jose. 7 year old Lucy and Yukino were taken in by Lady Minerva. 8 year old Erza and Mirajane were taken in by Lady Angel. The girls managed to get together on weekends but it was a hard life. As the years grew on, the girls grew and bought there own house. It was small but it was enough for them all to live in. There masters and mistresses were becoming more cruel to them.

Now they are struggling to survive under their horrible bosses. They barely have enough to eat. All of their money and fortune had been lost in the fire 10 years ago. Now their life was becoming more horrible. _

A/N: Hi, this is my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed the prologue. The next chapter starts with them getting to work and they are all 10 years older then in this chapter. The boys will be introduced . In this story I decided not to make Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman siblings because it didn't go well with my storyline. Sorry. There will be multiple ships in this story other than just Nalu, Jerza, Miraxus, Gale, Gruvia, Stingyu, Rogura, and Rowen. In this book there will be mild language and some smut/lemons. So be warned of what your reading. If there is any smut or lemon I will give a warning in the chapter. One last thing, I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I hope you enjoy reading Dumpsters to Diamonds. ~StarshineRose18


	2. Chapter One: A Fateful Encounter

**Mira's POV**

Yawn! I woke to darkness. The sun was just about to rise. Wait. The sun was just about to rise! Oh no! Me and my sisters were supposed to get to our bosses house by 5 am.

I went and woke up Erza, Lucy, and Yukino. Then I went to the other bedroom and woke Levy, Juvia, Wendy and Kagura.

We hurriedly got dressed in our uniforms.

Me and Erza had tight white tops, thigh length black skirts, black flats and a white headband.

Wendy and Kagura had loose white tops, black leggings, white flats, and a white hat.

Levy and Juvia had black knee length dresses with a white apron, white sandals, and a white headdress.

Lucy and Yukino had the worst and prettiest uniforms. It consisted of a very tight white crop top that pushed up their breasts. A ruffled black mini skirt. 3 inch black heels. And a white and black rose clip. There mistress, Lady Minerva hated them because of their beauty so she embarrasses them.

I went to the kitchen and got breakfast out. It wasn't much to feed our 8 mouths. There was a loaf of bread, a carton of milk, and a small glass of old milk. Each of the girls got half a glass and equal parts of the loaf while I had the old milk like I usually did. They all devoured there food leaving me to be the only person left to eat. I saw hungry looks in their eyes. I sighed.

"You girls can divide my share between yourselves." I said cheerfully.

They all look horrified even though I did this everyday.

"Mira! We couldn't!" Lucy said shocked.

I just smiled. "I'm not really hungry anyway. Please eat it."

They saw through the lie but reluctantly split it among themselves and ate. I smiled even though I was starving.

We headed out. Erza and I made our way toward Lady Angel's house.

We entered through the kitchen and started making breakfast. As we finished I brought it up to Lady Angel. By then it was 8 am. After giving the food, me, Erza, and the other maids started cleaning the house. We finshed at 11 am.

Then Lady Angel came storming into the kitchen. She looked over all of us maids then pointed her finger at me because she hated me the most because she thought I was prettier then her.

"You slut!" She roared.

"Yes Mistress." I replied quietly.

"Go into town and get me material for a dress. After that make my dress. You better make it good cause its for the upcoming ball!"

"Yes Mistress." She handed me 500 jewel.

"When you get back here you better tell me how much you spent and how much is left."

"Yes Mistress." I took the pouch and left.

As I got to the market, the smell of the food in the stalls wafted through the air. My stomach grumbled. I was starving. I only drank a little milk in the morning and last night we had no dinner because we didn't have anything to eat except our breakfast.

I was at the start of the market and the clothing stalls were on the other side of the market. It was a 15 minute walk.

As I started walking my head started spinning. The smell of food was making me dizzy. I was very hungry. As I was walking I stumbled. My eyes were swimming. I started falling and fell into unconsciousness. Before I did I heard someone shout.

"Hey!"

 **Laxus's POV**

I strolled along the market. Me and my brothers had just snuck out of the palace. I was the crown prince of Fiore. Prince Laxus Dragneel. I was so tired of being cooped up inside the castle all the time.

I wore a disguise of blue jeans, a yellow sweatshirt, and sneakers.

As I strolled along, I saw a white haired girl in a maid uniform. She had a pouch in her hand and she was very skinny. Skinnier then a person should be. She stumbled. The she started to fall, her eyes closed.

"Hey!" I shouted.

I rushed to her and caught her. She was very very light but she seemed very pretty.

I took her to the near forest area. My friend Chelia lived there and she was great at healing.

I carried the white haired beauty to Chelia's cottage. She was only 12 years old but she was a genius at healing. As I reached her cottage I saw Chelia outside tending to her herb garden.

She had her pink spiky hair in two pigtails and was wearing a pink dress with white leggings.

"Laxus!" She squealed. Then she noticed the girl. "Who's this?"

"She fainted on the streets so I brought her here so you could tell me what's wrong."

"Okay. Bring her inside."

I took the girl inside and lay her down on the bed. Chelia took out a brown root and placed it in the white haired girls mouth. I looked at her in confusion.

"The root tells whats wrong depending on the color." She explained. I nodded.

A few moments later the root turned a sickly yellow and Chelia took it out. Chelia's face turned to shock.

"This yellow means that she hasn't been having enough food. Today she only had a half a glass of milk and yesterday was also a half a glass of milk. She's been living of milk and she's close to dying. The milk she's drinking is old so it's affecting her slowly and she hasn't realized it but she needs to eat more to survive. Living off the old milk is affecting her and can cause her to faint, have trouble breathing, temporary blindness and much more. The old milk she's been living on has something in it that is affecting her. It's very rare."

I was suprised. This girl should be healthy instead of sick. I saw a mark near the back of her shirt. It looked like a red welt. I pulled her shirt back a little while Chelia shot me a dirty look. There were welts slashed across her back. I remembered seeing them on a prisoners back at the castle dungeon. Whip slashes. Chelia gasped.

"Those whip slashes are making her condition worse. By the looks of it she's getting whipped everyday. The way it looks like is that there's some sort of poison on the whip that's invisible. The poison is dissolving into her body and adding to the old milk it's making her condition worse."

Then the girl woke up. Her ocean blue eyes shimmering with confusion. She was pretty. No, she was gorgeous. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. And her eyes showed kindness deep within.

"Where am I?" She questioned.

She tried standing up but fell down back onto the bed. She looked at Chelia then at me. I was worried that she would recognize me. My sweatshirts hood was down so my spiky blonde hair was visible and my lightning bolt on my right eye was shown.

"Who are you?" She asked suprised.

Chelia answered. "You are in my cottage. My name is Chelia and..."

"Jack." I interrupted. Saying a fake name so she won't tell anyone I was here.

"Right," Chelia said. "Jack brought you here cause you fainted on the streets."

"I did?" She asked.

"Yes because you have a serious condition." Chelia answered. She explained her condition to her. She was horrified.

"I didn't know that. But I don't have anything other than that to eat. My name is Mirajane Heartfilia but you can call me Mira." The girl- Mira said.

She told us her story of how her parents had died in a fire. How she became a maid and how she got whipping everyday.

"My boss gives me a 10 whip slashes everyday because she believes that I'm prettier than her. I didn't know that they were filled with poison."

"The poison weakens your body." Chelia said. "If you don't eat more you'll die within 5 weeks."

Mira had tears in her eyes. "I can't die. My sisters are counting on me. I'm the one who keeps our family together and happy. They would crumble without me."

She stood up this time and fell again. I caught her. "Why am I so dizzy?"

"Careful." I said.

"Thank you for saving me. I can't repay you though. I'm sorry."

"No need."I declined.

"I need to head back to the market." She said worried.

"Why?" Chelia questioned.

"My mistress wants me to buy cloth and make a dress for her for the ball."

"Are you going to the ball?" Chelia asked.

"I would love to. I have never been to a ball. I was only 8 years old when the fire happened. I would but my mistress probably won't allow it and I don't have a proper dress." Mira said sadly.

I felt sad for this beauty. Then I had an idea. "Why don't I help you. I can provide a dress for your mistress and for you and your sisters."

She was apalled. "I- I can't. You've done so much for me already."

"It's no problem. I have of money." I replied with a smile. "I can't also give you some money."

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed with tears falling.

Chelia smiled. "Alright then, remember to eat lots if vegetables and you'll get better in 4 weeks."

"Thank you." She smiled. I offered to give her the dress tomorrow and take her back to her mistresses place.

"Thank you Jack." I smiled.

After 10 minutes we were 5 blocks away from Mira's mistresses house.

"Thank you for eveything." Mira said to me kindly.

"No problem. Meet me at the market entrance tomorrow at noon. I can give you the dresses. Tell me your sisters favorite color and size and I'll bring them."

"You're very kind." She said. She told me the info. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." Then she did something unexpected. She gave me kiss on the cheek. She giggled and walked away. Her long white hair swaying in the cool breeze.

I lifted my hand to my cheek. I then realized something, I was in love with the white haired beauty.

 **Mira's POV**

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I kissed Jack. A guy who showed me nothing but kindness. I blushed.

I walked into the mansion to be greeted with a slap. I fell to the floor. I looked up to see Lady Angel.

"Where have you been bitch!" She screamed.

"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered. "The cloth was closed because the owner was sick but the next market stall was the owners sister and they said that they'll give a v

Laxus's POV

I headed back to the castle. I was greeted by my brothers.

"Where have you been?" Jellal questioned.

"You've been gone for a while." Gajeel said.

"Did you meet a girl?" Sting asked.

I blushed and my hand flew to my cheek.

Natsu gasped. "You did meet a girl and she kissed your cheek!"

"Your in love!" Romeo, Rogue, and Gray exclaimed.

"Okay fine I am but so what?" I said.

"What's her name?" Gray asked.

"Mirajane. She is the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen." I smiled. My brothers had smirks on there faces.

"You've got it bad!" Natsu smirked.

"Boys!" Our dad, King Igneel, shouted.

"Coming!" We all yelled.

We walked towards the throne room and saw four young ladies standing beside our dad and mom, Queen Grandine.

"You four oldest are now engaged to theses beautiful ladies. There all ladies of high status." Our mom said.

"I'm sorry, did you say we're engaged." I asked.

"Yes." My dad gave me his "we'll talk later right now act happy" look.

We all smiled.

"Laxus your engaged with Lady Angel. Jellal your engaged with Lady Flare. Natsu your engaged with Lady Lisanna. Sting your engaged to Lady Minerva." My mom said cheerfully.

All four of us smiled even though they were fake.

The respective girls came to us. They all wore very revealing gowns. The neckline plunging and the corset tightened to where their breasts pushed up against the plunging necklines.

After a while the girls left. Our dad came to us. "All four of these young ladies are of high status and they will be your brides. Laxus and Jellal, your 18. Natsu and Sting, your 17. It's about time you guys got married. No objections."

We nodded. Our lives were going to be spent with women we didn't even know.

A day of bliss turned to anger and sadness.

A/N: What do you think? I also have this story on Wattpad in case you wanted to read this on that.

What will happen to Laxus, Jellal, Natsu, and Sting?

Will the prince's meet their true loves?

Will there be trouble?

Fine out in the next chapter of Dumpsters to Diamonds

Chapter Two: Blossoming Love

Please comment and vote!

~ StarshineRose18


	3. Chapter Two: Blossoming Love

**Laxus's POV**

The next day I collected the dresses I had made for Mira. The dress makers were suprised to why but they decided not to question the crown prince of Fiore.

My brothers wanted to come with me because they wanted to meet Mira.

We snuck out of the palace in jeans, sneakers, and hoodies. I had a yellow hoodie, Natsu had a pink hoodie, Jellal had a azure hoodie, Sting had a white hoodie, Rogue had a black hoodie, Gajeel had a dark gray hoodie, Gray had a light gray hoodie, and Romeo had a purple hoodie.

As I reached the place where I left Mira I saw a note stuck to the nearby tree.

 _Hello Jack,_

 _I'm sorry for not coming in person but my sisters and I are cleaning our house because our bosses gave us a leave. I would appreciate it if you came over to give me the dresses. Here's the address._

 _18 Rose Avenue, Blossom Homes_

 _Thank you and I hope you come._

 _~Mira_

"So we're heading to their house." Gray asked.

"I guess." I replied. "Just remember that they are very very very poor so don't expect anything from them. They are working hard to make ends meet. Also think of disguise name so they won't know our identity."

They all nodded. We headed of for 18 Rose Avenue in Blossom Homes.

 **Mira's POV**

I hope Jack had received my note. Our bosses suprisingly gave us all a leave as they were smug about something.

My sisters and I cleaned our house because it was getting very dusty and we needed something to do.

Our house had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room and kitchen. We had a sofa, two armchairs, a dining table with four chairs and four beds that our neighbors had given when they were moving.

We all wore our day clothes.

I wore a simple yellow sleeveless dress that ended at my knees. I wore yellow flats and had my hair in a ponytail.

Erza wore a loose azure top and denim capris. She wore red flats and her hair was in pigtails.

Lucy wore a pink crop top and black ruffled mini skirt. She wore pink flats and had her blonde hair down with a small bit in a side ponytail.

Yukino wore a loose light yellow top and white shorts. She wore light yellow flats and her short hair was pinned back with a white rose clip.

Kagura wore a black tunic with black leggings. She wore black flats and her hair was in a ponytail.

Juvia wore a dark blue sleeveless knee length dress. She wore dark blue flats and her hair was in a ponytail.

Levy wore a light gray top with black capris. She wore light gray flats and her short blue hair was pulled back with a black headband.

Wendy wore a dark purple high-low dress. She wore dark purple flats and her hair was in pigtails.

As we were taking a break, I heard a knock on our door.

Lucy went to open it to find eight guys in jeans, hoodies, and sneakers.

The one in front spoke up.

"Is Mirajane Heartfilia here?"

It was Jack.

I walked up to the door to see Jack.

"Hi Jack!" I said smiling. "I'm sorry for making you come all the way here."

"No problem." He replied with a smile.

"Please come in."

All eight of them walked in and surveyed our house.

"Who are you?" Erza asked.

"My apologies." Jack said. "My name is Jack and these are my brothers who wanted to come with me. I helped Mira yesterday."

"Josh." Natsu.

"Ryan." Jellal.

"John." Sting.

"Ralph." Romeo.

"Dave." Gajeel.

"Evan." Rogue.

"Alex." Gray.

"Nice to meet you." I said. "I'm Mira. These are my sisters..."

"Lucy."

"Yukino."

"Erza."

"Levy."

"Wendy."

"Juvia."

"Kagura."

"Pleasure to meet you." The boys responded.

Jack walked over to me. "These are the dresses you asked for."

"Thank you so much!" Mira said. "I'm sorry I can't repay you though."

"It's fine. Are you coming to the ball tonight. "

"Of course. I hope we see you there."

"You will."

"See you tonight."

"Ya, bye."

"Bye."

They left and I turned to my sisters.

"Isn't he cute!"

"He is but the pink head, Josh, is better." Lucy said.

"No, the azure head, Ryan." Erza argued.

"Blonde haired John is so much cuter." Yukino replied.

"Alex is so dreamy." Juvia said.

"Ralph is adorable." Wendy insisted.

"Evan is so cool." Kagura said.

"Dave is so amazing." Levy said.

Then we all started arguing on who's better. After 10 minutes we stopped. We all had newfound crushes.

I took out the dress that was for Lady Angel. It was a navy blue with a plunging neckline. The skirt flowed down with ruffles on the end. The top had laced angel wings. The sleeves ended at the elbow. It seemed perfect for Lady Angel.

I headed toward Lady Angel's house with the dress. When I got there another maid opened the door and I gave the dress box to her. She nodded and left so I headed back home.

When I got home, me and my sisters continued cleaning the house. The ball was at 8 pm so we stopped at 6 pm to get ready. Each of the boxes Also contained jewelry, shoes, makeup and a pouch of gold coins. He was being too generous.

We finished at 7:30 pm.

I wore a light yellow gown. The lacy sleeves ended at my elbows and the ends sparkled. The top part was filled with lace flowers and split like a jacket. Sparkles on every opening. The skirt flowed from the top. The top connecting with the bottom to split in two with the lacy cloth over the sparkling yellow. The yellow pumps complimented the gown. Topaz earrings and necklace and a gold bracelet completed the look. My makeup was light yellow eyeshadow, rose lipstick, powder, rose blush, and mascara.

 **Lucy's POV**

I couldn't believe it, I was actually going to a ball. I was so happy and Josh was so adorable. I hope I got to dance with him. I absolutely love the outfit I received.

My gown was rose pink. It was strapless and the top was quite simple with pink and white roses on the top right corner of the top. The skirt flowed downward like a waterfall. It was embroidered with lace white roses. The gown was glitter filled on the bottom with light sparkles on the skirt among the roses. The white strappy heels made the outfit perfect. The earrings were pearls dangling down. The necklace was a layered pearl chain as was the bracelet. My makeup was rose eyeshadow and blush, powder, mascara, and rose lipstick.

 **Erza's POV**

I was going to the ball. I hope it turned out well. I hope I got to dance with Ryan in my beautiful outfit.

My gown was red and strapless. The top sparkled and the belt was a scarlet and had small gems on it. The skirt was high-low. The front ended at my knees while the back continued towards my ankles. The skirt was as simple as the top, it only sparkled and the skirts bottom half was embroidered with small flowers. The red strappy heels made the look amazing. I had ruby earrings and necklace along with a gold bracelet. My makeup was light red eyeshadow and blush, powder, mascara, and red rose lipstick.

 **Yukino's POV**

I was going to my very first ball. I hoped to see John. I wanted to dance with him. He's so cute. I loved the dress I received.

My dress was a sleeveless light blue gown. The v-neck was filled with small blur gems. The top was plain. The skirt was layered. A simple blue cloth beneath a sheer white cloth that was filled with sparkling embroidered roses. Simple blue heels made the outfit fascinating. I also wore sapphire heart shaped earrings and necklace and a silver bracelet. My makeup was light blue eyeshadow, mascara, rose blush, powder, and rose lipstick.

 **Juvia's POV**

I was going to a ball. I hoped to see my dreamy Alex there. His eyes could make any girl melt. I hope he liked my outfit.

My gown was a sleeveless ocean blue. The top was filled with light sparkles. The skirt flowed and rippled like water. It was embroidered with small blue flowers with a sheer white sparkled covered cloth on top of it. Blue pumps made the gown noticeable. I had Sapphire tear drop shaped earrings and necklace with a silver bracelet. My makeup was blue eyeshadow, rose blush and lipstick, powder, and mascara.

 **Kagura's POV**

I was going to a ball. I hoped to dance with Evan in my beautiful gown.

My gown was deep purple and very simple. It was sleeveless and has a high-low skirt. The top was sparkle filled and the skirt the same. It was simple but the sparkles made it beautiful. I wore purple pumps and my jewelry was amethyst earrings and necklace, and a silver bracelet. My makeup was light purple eyeshadow, mascara, powder, rose blush and, light red lipstick.

 **Levy's POV**

I was going to my very first ball. I hoped to dance with Dave even though he's way taller then me.

My gown was a light orange with elbow length sleeves and a scoop neck. The top was lace filled with flowers. The skirt was plain orange with a sheer cloth with sparkles. My shoes are orange heels. My jewelry was heart shaped topaz earrings and necklace and a gold bracelet. My makeup was light orange eyeshadow, mascara, powder, rose blush, and light pink lipstick.

 **Wendy's POV**

I was going to a ball even though I was only 12. I hoped to see Ralph, we seemed to be the same age.

My dress was forest green and sleeveless. It was knee length and had floral patterns. The cloth sparkled. I wore green flats. My jewelry was emerald studs and necklace along with a silver bracelet. The only makeup I wore was powder and pink lip gloss.

 **Laxus's POV**

It was time for the ball. Me and my brothers all wore matching tuxedos except we has different colored shirts and ties and we all similar crowns.

I had on a yellow shirt and tie.

Natsu had a pink shirt and tie.

Jellal had a azure shirt and tie.

Sting had a light blue shirt and tie.

Gajeel had a gray shirt and tie.

Rogue had a dark purple shirt and tie.

Gray had a dark blue shirt and tie.

Romeo had a purple shirt and tie.

We all headed to the ballroom to be greeted by our parents. Our dad wore an outfit like us except his shirt and tie were red. Our mom wore a elbow length sleeve blue gown that had no true design except that it was covered in sparkles.

"Now my sons, this will be Laxus's, Natsu's, Sting's, and Jellal's engagement but the public doesn't know that. We're suprising them at the end." Our dad said sternly.

We all nodded although I knew that we all hated the idea.

"You must be on your best behavior and dance with at least 5 girls." Our mother said sweetly.

We all nodded again. Then the guests started arriving. They all bowed towards us. My parents went to greet the guests. I turned to my brothers.

"This might be the worst day or our lives but remember those girls we met today. They'll be here. They'll know who we truly are. Let's hope they're not hurt because I know that each of us like on of the girls even though the four of us are engaged."

They all nodded sad but happy to see the girls.

After 30 minutes of dancing with daring young women who wore way to revealing clothes, the eight sisters arrived. They looked stunning in the clothes I had chosen with the help of my brothers.

They all started toward where me and my brothers had joined. But they were blocked by a lot of young women in revealing clothing.

 **Mira's POV**

Me and my sisters finally arrived at the palace. We all had our hair down with rose clips. We had to walk as we had no transportation. It was a thirty minute walk and most of us were wearing heels. It was tiring. But as soon as we arrived, all of our tiredness left. We approached the steps and ascended up the majestic stairs.

As we arrived I saw all eight boys. But they had crowns on their heads. I was suprised as were my sisters but we just smiled. We started heading toward when a group of girls in revealing clothing appeared in front of us. The one in front had her hands on her hips. She wore a plunging bright yellow dress with a tight corset with a plunging neckline. The sight was blinding and she wore too much makeup.

"What are you bitches doing here." The traffic cone snarled.

"We came to the ball like you." Yukino replied softly.

"Why are you heading toward the princes?" She barked.

"Princes?" Lucy asked confused.

"Are you telling me that you don't know the princes of Fiore!" Traffic come laughed.

"See the blonde with the lightning bolt on his right eye." She pointed to Jack. "That's the crown prince of Fiore. Prince Laxus Dragneel. The pink head is Prince Natsu Dragneel. The other blonde is Prince Sting Dragneel. The azure head is Prince Jellal Dragneel. The short black head is Prince Rogue Dragneel. The one with piercings is Prince Gajeel Dragneel. The purple head is Prince Romeo Dragneel. The one with the dark hair is Prince Gray Dragneel."

We were all shocked. They were princes of Fiore. I guess I understood why they said fake names but it still hurt. They were rich and they were princes while we poor and were lowly maids.

Traffic cone continued. "I can't believe that you don't even know who they are. Have you been living in dumpsters? Well anyway. We were here first and we are so much better ran you so don't expect the princes to dance with any of you."

She gave us a menacing look and turned on her to sashay back to the princes of Fiore with her army of ladies.

We all looked at each other.

"They're princes." Wendy stated.

"Maybe they just showed pity on us." Kagura said.

"I don't think so." I said.

"They seemed genuine when they came, they came to our house instead of us greeting them." Lucy pointed out.

"Well let's just stay here and see if they bother coming." Erza suggested.

"I agree." Levy said.

"I really looked forward to this." Juvia said with a sigh.

"Well just have to wait." Yukino said.

We started talking about something when we each felt a tap on our soldiers. We turned to face a prince, the ones each of us had a crush on.

"May I have this dance." Laxus asked me.

"Yes." I replied as I couldn't refuse with everyone watching.

I saw my sisters dancing with the other princes and I immediately thought of cute ship names for them.

Lucy dancing with Natsu. Nalu.

Yukino dancing with Sting. Stingyu.

Erza dancing with Jellal. Jerza.

Juvia dancing with Gray. Gruvia.

Levy dancing with Gajeel. Gale.

Kagura dancing with Rogue. Rogura.

Wendy dancing with Romeo. Rowen.

Me dancing with Laxus. Miraxus.

I blushed at the thought of me and Laxus but it could never happen. He was the crown prince of Fiore while I was a maid who would possibly die soon.

I turned to Laxus and asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm sorry but I didn't know that you were this disconnected from the world." He sighed.

"It's okay." I replied softly.

We continued dancing with each other for the next three songs till we decided to take a break. I could feel the glare of every girl on me excluding my sisters.

I walked over to the punch table. I was getting some punch when I felt an intense stare behind me. I turned to face Lady Angel. She was in the dress that Laxus had given me. She managed to look very slutty in it.

"What are you doing here!" She asked trying to keep her cool.

"I was just attending the ball." I replied quietly scared of what she might do.

"Well I just saw you dancing with my fiancée!" She yelled in my ear.

I covered my ear. "Your fiancée? I'm so sorry! I completely forgot that Prince Laxus was your fiancée."

"Just wait till you come to my house tomorrow. I'm giving you 20 whippings. No, make that 30." She snarled and turned on her heel and left.

Unshed tears glistened in my eyes and my sisters came over.

"What's wrong Mira?" Lucy asked.

I told them what Lady Angel told me. They were all shocked. They couldn't believe it. They knew Lady Angel was cruel but this was beyond cruel. Lady Angel was truly evil and if she became queen of Fiore what would happen.

"Ahem."

We all turned toward the sound. It was King Igneel Dragneel.

"Thank you all my coming to this ball today. I have a special announcement. My sons Prince Laxus, Jellal, Natsu, and Sting are engaged."

They was an applause that echoed throughout the room while some girls were furious.

"Prince Laxus is engaged to Lady Angel."

Lady Angel smiled sickly sweet and walked up to Laxus where he stood beside the king.

"Prince Jellal is engaged to Lady Flare."

Lady Flare smiled her creepy smile and walked up to Jellal where he stood beside Laxus.

"Prince Natsu is engaged to Lady Lisanna."

Lady Lisanna smiled smugly and walked up to Natsu to where he stood beside the queen.

"Prince Sting is engaged to Lady Minerva."

Lady Minerva smiled devishly and walked up to Sting to where he stood beside Natsu.

Applause echoed throughout the room once again.

Me and my sisters looked at each other. Horrible people were chosen to be brides. How did the king choose them of all people. Probably because of there high status and wealth. The four princes looked at me, Erza, Yukino, and Lucy sadly.

We were sad as well. Since it was almost midnight, we decided to leave. We all walked toward the grand steps. As we ascended the stairs we could feel the eyes of princes on us. A few other people started leaving as well. A day of joy turned sad.

We started the long walk home. We did no talking. It was too sad for chatter.

As we reached our home we decided to keep these clothes locked away as we wouldn't be going to another ball.

We changed into our nightgowns. We all dreaded the next day.

Could something worse happen?

A/N: Hi everyone! I decided to update again. Tell what you think of the story so far. I would appreciate some ideas.

What will happen to the girls tomorrow?

Will they meet the princes again?

Is their life going to get better or worse?

Find out in the next chapter of

Dumpsters to Diamonds

Chapter Three: A Turn for the Worse

Please review!

~StarshineRose18


	4. Chapter Three: A Turn For The Worse

**Mira's POV**

The next morning me and Erza headed to Lady Angel's house. I dreaded going because of her statement yesterday.

As we arrived, the house was very busy. They were all packing elegant clothes and other necessities.

We walked up to a maid and asked her what's going on. She told us that the Mistress was going to the palace as she was Prince Laxus's bride.

As she finished telling us Lady Angel appeared smirking.

"I'm taking two of you to the palace with me along with the two maids my good friend Lord José is giving me.

Juvia and Levy walked out from behind Lady Angel.

Erza and I suppressed a gasp. We made eye contact and Juvia and Levy smiled sadly.

Mistress looked us over then walked over to me and Erza.

"You two are coming with me." The she grabbed me by my hair. I yelped.

She looked at Erza, Juvia, and Levy who had worried expressions on their faces. "Anything you three do wrong will result in your sister getting hurt."

She dropped me and sisters came rushing to me.

"Let's go bitches." Mistress snarled.

We nodded and trailed outside where there was a royal carriage.

 **Lucy's POV**

When me and Yukino reached Lady Minerva's house, Mistress stormed over to us.

"You two bitches are coming with me to the palace along with these two that my father Lord Jiemma gave me. I am engaged to Prince Sting." Kagura and Wendy came from behind Mistress. We were shocked but were quiet. "Follow me whores."

We followed Mistress to a royal carriage.

 **15 Minutes Later**

 **Mira's POV**

We were at the palace and taken up to Lady Angel's suite. It was huge and grand. Eveything was top of art. There was a room for me and my sisters.

The room had two queen beds, two dressers, a small table with a lamp, and a desk. A small bathroom connected to the room.

Lady Angel called us over. We went back to the room to see Lady Minerva and our sisters Lucy, Yukino, Kagura, and Wendy. We were astonished to see each other. All of us were back at the palace.

"Bitches this is my good friend Lady Minerva." Mistress told us. We curtsied to Lady Minerva. Lucy, Yukino, Kagura, and Wendy curtsied to Lady Angel.

"We're heading to see the princes so stay here and keep out of trouble." Lady Minerva snarled.

They closed the door and sashayed out in there overly revealing gowns.

I turned to my sisters. "I can't believe that we're all at the palace again. Let's hope we don't run run into those princes."

My sisters all nodded.

"Juvia can't believe what Angel is doing to you." Juvia said.

"What do you mean?" Yukino asked.

"Angel said that anything wrong that me, Erza, and Juvia do, Mira will be the one being punished." Levy answered.

They all gasped.

"I thought yesterday was cruel but this!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Angel is more cruel than we thought." Wendy said.

"She is so cruel!" Lucy shouted.

"I didn't know such cruel people existed in this world!" Yukino said.

I sighed. "Guys I'm fine. It's no big deal. I'm used to it. Besides I might die soon anyway."

They were all appalled. "Mira!" They all shouted.

"How could you say such things!" Levy exclaimed.

"It's true and you know it."

"Juvia thinks you still shouldn't give up." Juvia said.

"When life changes to be harder, change yourself to be stronger." Erza told me.

"Thank you guys." I smiled at my sisters. I was lucky to have them.

 **Normal POV**

The day rushed by and the girls spent the day talking and playing games. Palace maids served them food which was more than they ever had.

Dinner had just finished and Lady Angel and Lady Minerva were back at Angel's suite.

Angel held a new whip in her hand. It was long and a shiny black. It had sharp edges with small spikes. It was coated in a clear shiny liquid. Poison to weaken someone causing them to die if used multiple times.

Mira looked at it in terror. Her sisters also looked at it in terror and worry. Terror for the whip and worry for their sister.

 **Mira's POV**

I looked at the whip. This was going to be terrible.

"Now come on you slut." Lady Angel said menacingly.

I walked forward. My sisters watched with fright.

"The rest of you better be good. I'll be back soon. Minerva watch them for me." Angel said. Minerva nodded.

I followed Lady Angel. She took me to an indoor garden. We went near the fountain.

She turned to me.

"Strip." She told me. I do as I was told like I did every day. I took of my top and skirt.

She then started the whipping on my back. I screamed.

"The walls of this place are soundproof so scream all you like." She snarled.

The sharp edges stung onto my back. I was already weak and had so many whip slashes. This new whip made every thing a million times worse.

My screams echoed throughout the room. Blood was everywhere.

After giving me thirty slashes she stopped. She cleaned the bloody whip in the water turning it red. Then she splashes water onto the bloody floor. She drained the fountain water and fresh water filled the fountain once more.

Once she made sure that I had gotten dressed and there was no evidence of whipping she started leaving with me following. It hurt to walk. It hurt to move but I had to.

We reached our room. Lady Minerva and my sisters with her had left as it had gotten late. My other three sisters were fast asleep in their room. They had a long day. I was glad they weren't awake. They would be furious at Lady Angel. Lady Angel was asleep when I entered her room 15 minutes later.

I decided to walk around the palace for a bit despite my injuries.

I walked outside the room. I started walking down the hallway in the dark trying not to scream in pain. As I turned a corner I bumped into someone. I screamed in pain as I fell. But the person caught me.

I looked closer to see...

"Laxus?"

"Mira?"

I screamed in pain as his hand touched my injuries.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Thirty whip slashes with a razor sharp whip covered in poison." I managed to mumble out before I drifted onto unconsciousness in front of the prince once more.

"Mira!"

 **Laxus's POV**

I had an exhausting day. Lady Angel was clinging to me the whole time. I don't even know if she should be called a lady. She wore overly revealing clothing and too much makeup.

I decided to take a stroll around the palace to clear my mind. I hoped Angel wasn't awake. My father decided to have the girls to be our brides have rooms in the same wing until we get married. It was terrible.

As I rounded the corner I crashed into someone. A girl by the sound of her small scream I quickly caught her.

She looked closer at me and said, "Laxus?"

I couldn't believe it. That voice. I looked closer to and saw "Mira?"

I moved my hand a little down her back. She screamed again.

"Sorry! What happened?" I asked her adjusting my hand.

"Thirty whip slashes with a razor sharp whip covered in poison." She managed to mumble as her eyes flickered. She drifted into unconsciousness in front of me once more.

"Mira!"

I looked at the girl in my arms. There was blood? I moved back her white top to see her back covered with fresh whip slashes, her shirt soaked in her blood.

How did this happen? How was Mira here in the first place?

I couldn't believe that the girl I fell in love with was unconscious in my arms. She was so tattered and broken. I knew that I would kill the person who did this to her.

I carried Mira bridal style to the palace infirmary. Luckily Dr. Porlyusica was still awake. She was sorting herbs. She turned when I approached. She first looked at me then Mira.

"Laxus what are you doing here and who is she?"

"This is Mirajane Heartfilia. I dont know why she's here. She fainted in front of me after I accidentally touched her injuries. She said they're from a whipping covered in poison."

"Lay her on her stomach on the bed. Remove her top."

I placed Mira face down on the bed. I reluctantly removed her top whole blushing. I was glad my brothers weren't here. I would never hear the end of it.

After I took of her shirt I gasped. Dr. Porlyusica did as well.

Huge gashes ripped across her back. The were deep and there were small holes. Blood was everywhere. A clear liquid shone among the blood. It made the blood a brighter red. I counted the new ones to find thirty. Thirty.

How did she survive? I couldn't believe it. Who would hurt Mira? A girl so sweet that she could make the whole world smile. A smile brighter than the sun and a beauty greater than nature.

"Oh my Mavis!" Dr. Porlyusica exclaimed. "This girls suffered through a lot!".

She went to her herb and took out a green leaf with a red swirl design. She then took out a pink, blue, and red leaf and crushed them together forming a paste. She then placed the paste on the green leaf with the red swirl and crushed once more. She then spread the paste across Mira's back. Across all of her cuts and bruises, new and old.

I looked at Dr. Porlyusica in question.

She explained. "This paste can heal wounds. Within three days all of her injuries will go and there will be no scars or pain. Sadly I can't get rid of the poison. It comes from the crushed petals of a very rare plant that's found on Mt. Hakobe. The flower only blooms every 50 years. It blooms only for three days before dying. No cures have been found because of its rarity. The flower bloomed last year. The person must have collected quite a lot to have this much effect on her."

I nodded. I couldn't believe it. Mira could die very soon.

Dr. Porlyusica continued. "She can get better if she eats this mixture every day two times a day for 18 days. This mixture of crushed rose petals has been said to slow the process and could possibly stop the poison. These rose petals come from a sacred oasis in the desert."

I nodded once more.

"You should leave Prince Laxus. It's past midnight. You have to wake up early and do wedding preparations with your parents and fiancée. I'll take care of her."

I sighed reluctantly and left. What would happen tomorrow?

 **A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **How do you think the wedding preparations will turn?**

 **What will Angel do when she finds out Mira is in the infirmary?**

 **Will the other princes see their crushes?**

 **Find out in the next chapter of Dumpsters to Diamonds**

 **Chapter Four: Wedding Preparations Gone Wrong**

 **Please review!**

 **~StarshineRose18**


	5. Chapter Four: Wedding Prep Gone Wrong

**Erza's POV**

The next morning when I woke up I saw that Mira wasn't present. Lucy and Yukino woke up once I did. We were shocked to see that Mira wasn't there. We went to Mira's bed to see a note.

 _Dear Erza, Lucy, and Yukino,_

 _Your sister, Mirajane, is currently residing in the palace infirmary. She has gotten whipped badly and the palace doctor. Dr. Porlyusica is currently taking care of her._

 _Mira will be well enough to work in 3 days but sadly she will die soon. The poison within her body is dangerous. A mixture of special crushed rose petals from a sacred oasis in the desert can help her. She has to eat it twice a day for 18 days. This is said to stop the poison but it causes a little pain as the rose petals extract the poison._

 _You may check up on her in the infirmary. I hope she gets better soon. I've also sent a copy of this letter to your other sisters._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Prince Laxus Dragneel_

I looked at my sisters who were crying silently.

"I knew Angel was cruel, but this, this is beyond cruel!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Let's visit the infirmary after breakfast." Yukino said.

"Let's get the others before we go." I said. We all nodded.

Right then Lady Angel called me. "Red haired bitch! Get your ass over here."

I sighed and went.

"I need you to get me a gown from the dress makers. I'm having breakfast with the royal family and I need a good gown. That white haired slut is in the infirmary so I guess that you'll do. I'm pretty sure you'll know the expectations for the dress I want, correct." Angel glared at me.

"I do." I replied with a bow.

I turned and left.

As I was walking the hallway I bumped into a certain azure haired prince.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I exclaim. I quickly regain my posture and curtsy.

Jellal brushed himself off. "No problem. It was my fault. I should have watched where I was going."

"No no no. It was me who should have been paying attention. I'm really sorry Jel- I mean Prince Jellal." I say flustered.

"Just call me Jellal." He said with a small smile.

"Of course Pri- sorry, Jellal." I smile. "I have to go to the dress makers can you tell me the way to get there?"

"Of course. Go onto the fourth floor using the bronze staircase. Once you reach the top it should be two doors on your right." He replies.

"Thank you Jellal." I curtsy.

"See you Erza." He smiled. I blush because he remembered my name and headed towards the bronze staircase finding it hard to contain my spreading blush.

 **Jellal's POV**

I just ran into Erza. She looked gorgeous even in her maid uniform. I headed to Lady Flare's room. I was supposed to escort her to breakfast. Same with my my other three brothers.

I can't believe I'm marrying Flare. She shows too much cleavage, her eyes are so freakishly creepy, and her red hair was nothing compared to Erza's beautiful scarlet hair.

I knock on Lady Flare's room and she opened. She was wearing a sleeveless red dress with a v-neck that ended at her bellybutton. The skirt clung tightly to her legs. I was apalled. Ladies these days shouldn't even be called ladies. They were pigs who hid behind loads of makeup and over revealing clothing. Her hair was in 2 braids tied back behind her back. She wore reallt tall high heels that looked like they were 4 inches tall. Even with her extreme 4 inch high heels she still wasn't as tall as me.

"Are we supposed to go now my sweet Jelly baby?" The over revealing pig- I mean Lady Flare said in what I think was a sexy way.

I groaned inwardly. "Yes of course Lady Flare. Shall we go now if you're ready?" I asked as a prince should though I was trying not to gag as she clung onto my arm.

As me and the under dressed pig- what I mean is me and Lady Flare left towards the breakfast hall, we ran into my brother Prince Laxus. He called me over. I turned to the pig- uh... I have to stop calling her that. I turned to Lady Flare.

"Apologies pi-," I cleared my throat. "Apologies Lady Flare. Why don't you go on ahead and I'll catch up to you. It won't be long. Just a few- couple of minutes."

Lady Flare smiled her awfully creepy smile. "No worries my darling Jelly baby. I'll wait for you just up ahead around the corner." She curtsied and walked off.

When she turned I faced the heir of Fiore to find him about to burst from laughter. His cheeks were red and his hands were over his mouth.

"J-j-jelly b-baby?" Laxus stuttered out laughing like a complete maniac. "This is just too hilarious. And what were about to call her before? It sounded like you were going to call your fiancée, the future princess of Fiore a pig!"

Laxus laughed so loudly that it was a wonder to why the pig- what I mean is why my fiancée, the future princess of Fiore, isn't coming over here to see what's going on with me and my idiot of a brother that was going to be the future king of Fiore.

I sighed then smirked. "Doesn't your fiancée call you something as well. What was it?" I pretended to think tapping one finger on my chin.

Laxus turned red with anger. "Don't you dare say it."

I smirked devishly. "Why should I not my darling Laxy."

"I hate you so much Jel. As much as I want to continue this, we're going off topic. I wanted to talk to you about our fiancées. I feel that they are going to bring terrible things to this country."

"I agree Lax. What were mom and dad thinking. Let's talk about this tonight with the others. If we're late mom and dad will be angry."

We both walked towards the dining hall and saw Lady Angel and Lady Flare.

We both inwardly groaned. Why couldn't they leave us in peace?

"Oh my darling Laxy, what took you long? I was worried you had gotten in trouble." Lady Angel said in a what o thought was supposed to be a sexy voice.

Lady Angel was wearing a white dress. It was sleeveless and the plunging neckline ended at her hips. The top had lace angel wings. The skirt was tight to her legs. It ended at her knees where it flared out towards the ground. How did she walk in that thing with her 5 inch heels.

I smirked at Laxus who looked annoyed.

"Jelly baby you took so long. I was getting tired of waiting." Lady P- Flare asked in her annoying voice.

This time Laxus smirked at me. His annoyed expression transferred to my face.

"Sorry for worrying you fine young ladies. We shall go now." Laxus replied in a very polite and prince like voice.

He is a prince but he doesn't act this way. I guess if he talks different then my parents will here about it from these 'fine young ladies'. Same for me too I guess.

It sucked having to marry people we never knew. Why couldn't we fall in love and get married with the girl we truly love. Mom and Dad didn't usually act this way. They were always so carefree and fun.

I took Lady Flare's arm and Laxus took Lady Angel's arm. We went down to the dining hall. It was going to be a long breakfast.

 **Erza's POV**

It was an hour after breafast had finished. Me and my sisters were in Lady Angel's room with Lady Flare, Lady Minerva, and Lady Lisanna. Lady Angel and Lady Minerva had decided to give Lady Flare and Lady Lisanna two maids to improve their friendship. Of course the maids had to be my sisters and I.

"Well Lisanna. I'm going to give this blonde bimbo." Lady Angel said. "I'm giving you this red haired slut Flare."

Lucy went to Lady Lisanna and I went to Lady Flare.

"Lisanna I'm giving you this child." Lady Minerva said. "Flare I'm giving you this dark haired whore."

Wendy went to Lady Lisanna and Kagura went to Lady Flare.

Lady Lisanna had Lucy and Wendy.

Lady Flare had me and Kagura.

Lady Minerva had Yukino and Levy.

Lady Angel had Mira and Juvia.

All four ladies smirked. They were going to rule the world.

 **Jellal's POV**

It was the afternoon. Just after lunch and we were going over wedding preparations.

I was sitting next to Lady Flare. Laxus was sitting next to Lady Angel. Natsu was sitting next to Lady Lisanna. Sting was sitting next to Lady Minerva.

Romeo sat next to Natsu. Rogue sat next to Sting. Gajeel sat next to Laxus. Gray sat next to me.

King Igneel and Queen Grandine were sitting at the head of the table. A bunch of papers were spread out before them.

Erza and her other six sisters were present as well. They were against the wall of the meeting room.

All of them were wearing a maid uniform that was different compared to the palace maids uniform. It consisted of a black crop top, white mini skirt, black heels, and a white and black headband.. The black crop top had spaghetti straps and was covered in lace. It stopped just before there belly buttons showing their creamy white stomachs. The mini skirt ended about what looked like 2 inches above mid thigh. It was white and had 3 ruffled layers. The layers were made of lace and the material was almost sheer, similar to the lacy black crop top. The black heels had black straps that winded there way up there long lean legs to just below there knees. The heels were 2 inches tall. The black and white headband was placed on the middle of their heads. It had a small white rose with black leaves on it. All of there hair was down with two thick strands from each side of their hair clipped back with a black bow.

All seven of their faces were expressionless. Even though they showed no expression I could tell that they were uncomfortable through their eyes.

Erza looked stunning. She was the most beautiful girl out of all seven of them. She looked more beautiful than my fiancée and more gorgeous than Natsu's, Sting's, and Laxus's fiancées as well. I want to start getting to know that stunning scarlet beauty more in every way possible. Stop thinking that way Jellal. You haven't even met her properly and yet you are talking- thinking about how beautiful she looks. Where are these perverted thoughts coming from. If you don't stop soon you'll start having a habit of stripping like your stripper of a brother also known as Gray.

I bet my brothers would disagree with me choosing there favorite girl which better not be my beautiful and sweet Erza. And I'm pretty sure that they might also be thinking perverted thoughts. I mean how could they not considering the revealing outfits they had on the creamy white bodies. Now that I look closer, their eldest sister, what was her name... I think it started with M? Mary, no; Minnie, no; Mina, no; wait I got this it was Mirajane. Mira for short. The girl that Laxus loved. I seriously thought it would be impossible for Laxus to love but that girl probably changed his heart completely. Turning his ice cold heart to one with more feelings and love. I wonder what happened to her. She seemed like the type to always be present. Unless...unless something bad happened to her. But what or who would harm someone in the palace. There must be someone in the palace then. I did hear something about someone being in the infirmary this morning. That someone could be the white haired beauty that the crown prince of Fiore and heir to the throne of Fiore loved. I'll have to ask him about it cause I'm pretty sure that he'll know about something like this. Especially if the girl he loved was involved in it. Me and my brothers were going to talk tonight after dinner so I should bring this topic up.

"What do you think Jellal?" My father said.

I looked up from looking at the papers in front of me to see everyone at the table looking. Even the guards and Erza and her sisters were looking at me. "What?" I had no idea what they were talking about.

My father sighed in annoyance. "I asked what do you think of having the wedding bouquets being made of daisies, lilies, and daffodils. Your fiancée as well as Lady Minerva, Lady Angel, and Lady Lisanna agree with the idea."

I nodded. "They'll be... nice."

I wasn't too thrilled with the idea of the wedding but the flowers that my father chose were horrible for weddings in my opinion.

"Permission to speak your majesty." A strong yet soft gentle voice resonated through the air.

Everyone turned there heads to look st where the sound had come. The person turned out to be the stunning scarlet haired Erza.

King Igneel looked over at her with a eyebrow raised. He looked confused as to why a maid would want to talk in the midst of preparations for the weddings of the century. Nevertheless he nodded his head. "You may."

"Although the idea of daffodils, daisies, and lilies are quite nice for a wedding bouquet, I believe that a bouquet made out of red, pink, and white roses would be perfect for a wedding. Roses are the flowers of love. Red would stand for love. Pink would stand for happiness. White would stand for purity. These three colors for the flower of love, roses, would make quite a meaningful bouquet for the weddings of the century." Erza smiled as she curtsied gracefully. "It is only a suggestion. You don't have to consider it but it would be quite amazing if you do."

My father thought about it for a while. Everyone else held there breaths. No one had ever dared to offer a suggestion for anything besides his own. As much I admired Erza for being very brave and kind she should have kept her mouth shut because there can be terrible consequences if the kings words were spoken against.

After a few minutes a smile came upon my father's face. My mother also smiled. "That is a great idea young lady. May I inquire what your name is as well as the other young ladies."

Erza smiled. "My name is Erza Heartfilia. These are my sisters Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Heartfilia, Yukino Heartfilia, Kagura Heartfilia, Levy Heartfilia, and Wendy Heartfilia. Our elder sister, Mirajane Heartfilia isn't present at the moment." Erza pointed to each of her sisters as she said their names. They all curtsied very gracefully. Possibly more gracefully and gentle than four certain "ladies" I knew.

"Thank you for this wonderful suggestion Miss Erza. Bouquets made of red, pink, and white roses would be absolutely splendid." King Igneel smiled.

"I have a suggestion as well your majesty." A delicate angelic voice said. This time the voice turned out to Lucy Heartfilia. From the corner of my eye I could see Natsu grinning like an idiot, makes sense because he is an idiot.

"Go on." My father urged on with a smile gracing his face.

"I recall you saying that the table cloths, carpets, curtains, and the chairs should all be yellow and purple." She said smiling.

My father nodded slowly.

"I was thinking that as Erza had suggested the bouquets to be made of red, pink, and white roses that the colors of the table cloths, carpets, curtains, and the chairs to be those colors as well. It would the theme more romantic like which would a gorgeous setting for a wedding." She curtsied and smiled.

My father thought for a whole once more before his smile returned. "You are quite right Miss Lucy. I will take your suggestion as well. They are absolutely marvelous."

He looked at the other five girls who looked like they also wanted to say something. "Do you girls also have suggestions as well?"

They all nodded.

"Well go on right ahead and tell me. I'll think about then as your sisters so far had magnificent ideas." My father was not himself as he ushered the girls on.

An hour later all ideas were said and my father liked them all.

"You girls have such wonderful ideas! I have come to a decision. I've decided that all of you girls including your elder sister who isn't present will help me with the wedding preparations. You will be the Royal Wedding Planners." My father grinned showing his sharp canines.

I was shocked as was everyone one else in the meeting room. It was unlike of my father to consider suggestions of other people, much less maids, but even more astonishing to make them Royal Wedding Planners.

It could have been my imagination but I swore I saw Lady Flare, Lady Minerva, Lady Angel, and Lady Lisanna have a glint of anger and hatred in their eyes before they regained their posture. I shook it off. It was probably nothing.

"T-Thank y-you, your majesty." Yukino said softly. "It would be a great honor for me and my sisters."

"Then it's settled. You are going to help me and Grandine tomorrow with some more preparations." My father said in excitement. "Now that we have most things settled out by now everyone is dismissed."

Eveyone hurried out of the room. Now I really did have to have a chat with my brothers. Something bad is about to happen I could feel it.

And whenever I felt something I was never wrong... right?

 **A/N: Hi everyone! I am so sorry for not updating this for over a month! I feel so bad cause I also haven't updated this on Wattpad for over a month and a half. I'm such an awful author. It's just that schools been really keeping me on my toes so I just can't really find the time. I hope you enjoy what's to come for this story though. ?**

 **How will the chat between the brothers go?**

 **What will happen to the girls?**

 **What will the four 'ladies' do?**

 **Find out in the next chapter of Dumpsters to Diamonds**

 **Chapter Five: You Can't Have Love Without Trouble**

 **Please Review!**

 **~StarshineRose18**


	6. Chapter Five:No Love Without Trouble

**Lucy's POV**

I cannot believe what had just happened. The mighty King of Fiore, King Igneel Dragneel just made me, Erza, Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Yukino, Kagura, and Mira the Royal Wedding Planners for the weddings of the century. I suppose it is a great honor and all, but what would Lady Angel, Lady Minerva, Lady Flare, and Lady Lisanna do to us now. Also me, Erza, Yukino, and Mira were helping with planning the wedding of the four princes we loved so dearly. True we had suggested ideas to the king, but that was only because we couldn't stand to watch him make a mess of the weddings of the century and no one else seemed to have the courage to talk against his very interesting suggestions.

Wendy and I walked behind Lady Lisanna as she made her way to her room. I couldn't help but notice the stares I was getting from the male palace servants. It wasn't my fault that I had to wear this ridiculous and over revealing outfit. It was all because of a certain someone that I was walking behind along with Wendy. The outfit didn't look as bad on Wendy and Levy but for the rest of us it did. I feel sorry for Mira now. In two days she'll also have to wear this ridiculous and over revealing maids outfit and on her it would make pretty much all the male palace servants drool and have their jaws dropping to the ground. If only the three soon to be princesses of Fiore and the soon to be queen of Fiore didn't suggest this awful idea.

 _Flashback_

 _"Now that we all have two maids each as a sign of our powerful and amazing friendship, I have the most brilliant and wicked idea to torture these bitches with." Lady Angel smiled wickedly._

 _"What is it my dear friend? What evil and torturous ideas have you come up with in that wickedly evil and beautiful brain of yours? " Lady Minerva asked with an evil smirk._

 _"Should we make them do embarrassing things in front of the princes because I know that all eight of those sluts danced with all eight of the princes on the day of our Engagement Ball. Isn't that right you sluts?" Lady Lisanna turned to us with burning hatred and evil in her eyes._

 _All of us had turned our faces to the ground. That is we had until Lady Lisanna pulled my hair and slapped me hard against my right cheek making me fall to the ground in front of her on my knees._

 _"Answer me you blonde slut!" Hatred burned in her eyes as she looked at me. "You danced with my precious Natsy poo didn't you!" She slapped me twice as hard on my left cheek now._

 _I had tears in my eyes and I could see worry in the eyes of Wendy, Yukino, and Levy. I could see hatred in the eyes of Erza, Juvia, and Kagura. If Mira was here she would be beyond furious. It was one thing for her to get hurt but another thing for her precious and beloved sisters to get harmed._

 _"Yes Mistress Lisanna." I said meakly. My face was in pain. It was probably a bright red now and I probably had hand prints on my face. "I did dance with Prince Natsu Dragneel and my other seven sisters did dance with the other seven princes. Including Lady Angel's, Lady Minerva's, and Lady Flare's fiancées, Prince Laxus Dragneel, Prince Sting Dragneel, and Prince Jellal Dragneel."_

 _Lady Lisanna smiled evilly and then yanked my hair once more. This time pulling me to my feet in front of her. I cried out in pain._

 _"Ahhh! Please stop!" I sobbed. "It hurts a lot. Please Mistress Lisanna! Ahhhhh!" Lady Lisanna just smiled and pulled my hair harder. My scalp was burning in pain. It seemed like she wanted to rip all of my hair out._

 _"Well bitch, you should have answered my question sooner. Well actually. Now that I think about it more carefully. Even if you did answer my question sooner, I would still have done that all just to torture you more and watch your ugly face scream in pain. Also YOU danced with MY precious Natsy poo and that is unforgivable!" She slapped me again and then pushed me to my sisters making me fall once more._

 _Tears were streaming down my face. I was in so much pain. I now understood how Mira felt, except her pain was probably a thousand times worse than this. My sisters helped me up trying not to glare at Lady Lisanna, Lady Minerva, Lady Angel, and Lady Flare because Lady Lisanna hurt me and the other three just stood back watching me in pain with amusement, not even trying to stop Lady Lisanna._

 _"Now where was I?" Lady Angel smirked._

 _"You were about to tell us what you were going to do to these whores to torture them further." Lady Flare smirked her creepy smile. Her face looked like it showed madness._

 _"Thank you for that Flare." Lady Angel smiled demonically. "I have the perfect maid outfits for these sluts. Wearing these will surely prove the fact that they are sluts. Also as an added bonus to these slutty maid outfits, they cannot wear a bra and have to wear a lacy sheer white thong."_

 _Me and my sisters gasped in shock. Not too loudly for all four ladies to glance in our director but loud enough that all seven of us could hear it. We looked at each. I felt really bad for Wendy. She was only 12 years old and she has to go through all this. She even has to wear a thong along with the skimpy outfit they'll give us. She's being exposed to bad things at the young age of twelve. Why does our life have to be like this? The world we live in is terribly awful to me and my sisters._

 _Lady Angel clapped her hands and a palace maid came in through the door. She held a gold tray and atop the tray was a pile of neatly folded black tops, white skirts, and... thongs. Another maid came in with a silver tray filled with white and black headbands and big black bows. The third maid came in holding a bronze tray stacked with black strappy high heels._

 _"Now you beautiful young ladies. These are the new uniforms that I have chosen for all of you!" Lady Angel gushed. We were all shocked as to why she was praising us until we remembered the three palace maids. If anything bad were to happen in front of them, then the king would hear about it. They wouldn't want to get on King Igneel's bad side. Getting on the bad side would mean they couldn't marry the four princes. Their life would be ruined._

 _"You girls will look absolutely stunning in these spectacular outfits that Lady Angel has chosen for you amazing girls!" Lady Lisanna smiled excitedly. Me and my sisters saw through the smile but we smiled along with them so we wouldn't get punished._

 _"Now would you girls be a dear and change our beloved girls." Lady Minerva told the three palace maids in a sickly sweet voice._

 _"It would be our pleasure Lady Minerva." The maid with the gold tray said with a soft smile._

 _The three maids took me and my sisters to the huge bathroom. They stripped us of our clothes and changed us. It was a bit humiliating but nonetheless we went through it. After 30 minutes we were ready and we absolutely despised our new maid uniforms._

 _We went back to the bedroom and curtsied down in front of Lady Angel, Lady Minerva, Lady Flare, and Lady Lisanna. We forced a smile._

 _"Thank you for these new splendid uniforms." I forced out with a smile. Whenever we curtsied the skirt rid up showing the sheer white thong. It was horrible and embarrassing._

 _The three palace maids left with a bow and the four ladies dropped there acts._

 _"Now you bitches will have to suffer through the rest of your life in that!" Lady Angel barked out. "Just wait until the white haired slut gets out of the infirmary. I'll show her that she shouldn't get in the infirmary while I have my important needs!"_

 _Flashback Over_

I can't believe the nerve of these ladies. What did we ever do to them?

 **Natsu's POV**

It was after dinner. Me and my brothers were in Laxus's room. Laxus and Jellal said that they had something important to talk about. We all sat on Laxus's huge bed in a circle. I was sitting next to Jellal and Romeo. They were the least likely to punch me if I did something wrong.

"Why did you call us all hear Laxus?" Rogue asked.

Laxus let out a sigh. "You all know about my fiancée as well as Natsu's, Sting's, and Jellal's fiancées right."

We all nodded. I mean seriously, the whole kingdom knew about it. Why did he say such a stupid thing. I kept my mouth shut from blurting this out though in my fear of being punched.

I absolutely hated my fiancée. What was her name again? I think it was Lasagna or something. She was so clingy and called me Natsy poo! I mean seriously. What's her problem! Natsy sounds almost like nasty and she had to add poo at the end to make it sound like Nasty poo. No one would want to be called that.

"Well, me and Jel have a suspicion that all four of them are up to something foul." Laxus said in a serious tone.

"This reminds," Jellal said. "I heard someone was in the infirmary and I also noticed that Erza's eldest sister Mirajane wasn't present in the meeting hall today."

We all nodded and Laxus's face darkened.

"I thought you might know something about this considering your girlfriend is in the picture." Jellal finished with a smirk.

Laxus blushed pink.

Wait a minute. Hold the phone. Did the mighty future king of Fiore, Laxus Dragneel just... blush?

My brothers and I looked at each other. Then we looked at Laxus. Then we all jumped up at the same time.

"You loooovvvve her!" We all yelled simultaneously jumping around like crazy.

Laxus turned red in anger but he didn't deny loving her or her being his girlfriend. Ooohhh! I wonder what's going on between them.

"Didn't Jellal say a certain red heads name when he was asking me about Mira!" Laxus yelled.

"Her hair is scarlet! Not red! Why can't you get that right in that stupid brain of yours!" Jellal yelled. Then he froze realizing his mistake.

We all paused. Looked at each other while Jellal slowly started turning red.

We all pounced on Jellal. "You loooovvvve her!"

After 10 minutes if teasing both Laxus and Jellal we all got back into our circle.

"As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted," Laxus said glaring at all of us. "Mirajane is indeed in the infirmary. Dr. Porlyusica is taking care of her as we speak.

"How do you know this Lax?" Sting asked with a smirk. "Did you bump into her, dramatically catch her as she fainted, and then carry her bridal style to the infirmary?"

"How did you know that!" Laxus asked in shock.

Now Sting was in shock as were the rest of us. "Seriously! That actually happened. I was just guessing! Honest!"

Laxus sighed. "Might as well tell you the whole story."

We were all shocked. Mira was whipped badly. Who would do that to someone in the palace. As far as I know everyone in the palace was our friend. Unless... unless it was one of our fiancées! That had to be it. They were the new people in our palace along with Luce and her sisters but they would never hurt their own sister.

"Could it be one of our fiancées?" I asked Laxus. His head snapped up from looking down and his eyes found mines in a serious stare.

"What do you mean?" He asked with confusion.

"Lady Angel, Lady Minerva, Lady Angel, and Lady Lasagna are the only other new people in the palace besides Luce and her sisters. Luce and her sisters would never hurt their own sister. So it has to be one of them!" I said with certainty in my voice.

My brothers just stared at me for a few seconds then laughed hysterically.

"What's so funny!" I asked. "I'm being serious right now!"

"It's just that you called Lady Lisanna Lady Lasagna!" Gajeel said laughing maniacally.

"Her name is Lisanna?" I was confused. I seriously thought it was Lasagna.

Gray stopped laughing, suddenly realizing something. "Did you guys hear him call Lucy Luce!"

Everyone else stopped laughing and then gasped.

"You loooovvvve her!" They all sung.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, my face turning pink. "Let's get back to the topic!" I tried to change the subject.

They all reluctantly shut up and I resumed what I thought. "It has to be Lady Angel, Lady Minerva, Lady Flare, or Lady Lasa- I mean Lady Lisanna. They are the only options. I know that you guys know that something seems off about them."

We were all in deep concentration.

"If it's one of them we can just ask Wendy and her sisters." Romeo said. "I know that all of them work under those four."

"We should. They'll have to tell us. We are the princes of Fiore." Rogue said.

"Romeo, is is just me or do you have a crush on Wendy." Laxus says calmly.

Romeo flushed and stuttered, "I-I... uh... that is..um...er..."

"You loooovvvve her!" We all exclaim.

"Guys this is getting old real fast." Jellal said.

"He's right. We've said that at least 4 times today." Laxus stated. "Let's just agree that we'll ask Mira and her sisters tomorrow okay."

We all nodded then got up to go back to our own rooms.

 **Lucy's POV**

After dinner Lady Lisanna decided to torture me and my sisters along with the ever so smug Lady Minerva, Lady Angel, and Lady Flare.

We were all in Lady Lisanna's room. They all had whips in their hands. These whips were just long and sleek. They were a shiny black. Of course we were all stripped to our sheer white thongs. Our breasts bared to the chilly cold air.

Lady Lisanna started the torture session by giving me 5 slashes against my back. The area where the skimpy crop top would cover it. Lady Angel, Lady Minerva, and Lady Flare did the same to my other sisters as well. Luckily Lady Lisanna only gave Wendy 2 slashes which resulted in an extra 3 for me. My back was in so much pain. Mira must have suffered far more than us.

After they finished we dressed in the skimpy maid uniform once again. In a lot of pain.

"This is your punishment for being made the Royal Wedding Planners." Lady Angel sneered.

"Don't you bitches dare mess this up or else!" Lady Lisanna barked.

"Let's call it a night girls." Lady Minerva snarled.

Then they all left taking my sisters with them. Now it was just me, Wendy, and Lady Lisanna.

Lady Lisanna turned to me. "Slut! Go get my precious Natsy poo for me will you. I want to talk to him about something. Don't you dare do anything to him!"

I bowed with a slight wince and walked out the door heading for Prince Natsu's room.

Knock! Knock! I knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Natsu in all his shirtless glory. I blushed.

"What do you want?" He growled through closed eyes.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Prince Natsu." I said with a curtsy.

"Luce? Is that you?" He opened his eyes and I blushed more. He called me Luce. He gave me a nickname. "What are you doing here now?"

"Mistress Lisanna asked me to get you as she wanted to talk to you about something." I replied flustered.

He groaned in annoyance. "What does she want now!" He muttered. He then looked at me. "Tell her I'll be there in five."

I nodded, curtsied, and tried to swiftly spin back and walk back to Mistress Lisanna's room.

Keyword _tried_.

As I _tried_ to spin around, I just so happened to trip on my heeled shoes. Which resulted in me falling. Of course Natsu being the gentleman he is, he _tried_ to catch me.

There it is again _tried_.

He tried to catch me but tripped on his own leg and fell with me. I somehow landed on top of him. Our position made me forget about the pain in my back.

He was sprawled on the ground with his arms around my waist. My knees were on either side of his torso. My hands were next to his face. Our faces were two inches apart. Neither of us moved for a few minutes till I realized 1) our position 2) the distance between our faces and 3) the outfit I was wearing.

I quickly got off of him saying sorry. Both of our faces were bright red.

"I apologize Prince Natsu." I curtsy.

"It's fine. And when we're alone, just call me Natsu." He smiled that smile. The smile that could make you melt. I blushed even more.

"Of course Natsu. I should be going back now. See you." I bow once more and quickly rush back.

Did I just fall even more in love with that cute prince?


	7. Chapter Six: The Key is the Rose

**Yukino's** **POV**

The next morningI woke up to find Lady Minerva in front of me. She was glaring at me really scarily. If looks could kill I would probably be dead by now

"M-mistress M-minerva?" I asked timidly. What did she want?

"Good morning bitch." She sneered hatefully. She pulled me up by my hair. My hair was short so it hurt a lot as she pulled the hair nearest to my scalp.

"Aaaahh!" I cried out in pain. "M-mistress M-minerva! Please stop!"

Lady Minerva smirked and pulled harder. I felt as if she was going to rip out my hair from my head. It was so painful.

"I saw my darling Stingy bee looking at you yesterday during preparations for my wedding!" Lady Minerva yelled angrily. "Why was he looking at a lowly little pathetically weak slut like YOU when he could be graced by the beauty and glory of ME!"

"I don't know Mistress Minerva!" I cried out. My head burned. Was she really going to rip my hair out?

I sobbed and she kicked me in the knee making me collapse.

"I better not catch you with my Stingy bee again! You hear bitch!" Lady Minerva screeched.

She let go and kicked me in the stomach once. Then she left the room, her 5 inch heels clicking on the floor. I was sobbing on the floor when I heard the door open.

"Yukino?" A very concerned and gentle voice asked.

I looked up to see my sweet prince, Sting. "Y-your h-highness?"

"Yukino! What happened to you! Why are you crying?" Sting rushed over and knelt beside me, holding me in his arms.

I sobbed into Sting's chest for about a good 10 minutes. Then I pulled away, wiping my eyes free of my tears.

"I'm sorry for troubling you your highness." I said in a shaking voice. "I didn't mean to ruin your shirt with my tears."

"Yukino..." Sting said. "Three things, first of all you can just call me Sting. Cut all the 'Your Highness' crap. It doesn't seem right with you of all people calling me that. Second, my shirt doesn't matter. I am the prince so I have plenty of these. A few tears aren't going to do any damage to it. And third, why are you crying? Did someone hurt you or threaten you because I swear that I will have that person punished and make their life a living hell if they did anything to you!"

I sniffled and blushed a little. A rosy tint on my cheek. He cared about me. No one's really cared about me except for my sisters, and my parents and maids from before the fire. My sisters were all I had and now there was Sting. My handsome prince.

"No one threatened me yo- Sting." I tried saying in a confident voice, but I know I failed and my voice came out frail. I couldn't tell him that it was Lady Minerva's doing. She'll probably skin me above if she could and feed me to the royal animals. I shuddered at the thought.

Sting's face scrunched up in worry. Then it shifted to doubt. I don't think he believed me. He started to say something bit then closed his mouth after a thought.

"Alright then. If no one threatened you who did this to you? Who maid you cry?" He asked in a very worried and gentle voice.

"It's nothing Sting. It's nothing that a prince like you should worry about" I said in a quiet voice hoping he couldn't hear the sadness and fear in my voice.

Unfortunately for me, he heard. Even my sisters, except for Wendy, couldn't hear me well when I talked in a quiet voice. Suprisingly he heard me. He must have super hearing or something like Wendy.

Sting frowned for a while. Then he shook his head and smiled. "Alright Yukino. I won't push you but if you want to tell me, I'm always free for you." He smirked.

I blushed. "Um... Were you looking for Lady Minerva because we are in Mistress Minerva's chambers right now."

He shook his head. " I wasn't looking for Lady Minerva. I was heading to the dining hall when I heard sobbing here. I came in here to find you bawling your eyes out on the floor."

My blush spread. "Thank you for your concern Sting. It'd very kind of you."

"No problem Yukino. I'll always be here for you." He smirked another one of his devishly cute smirks.

"You better head to the dining hall now. You might be late." I told him.

His smirk turned to a panicked face. "Damn it! I am so going to get roasted by my brothers and parents!"

I laughed. "Well you better go now."

Sting stood up and helped me off the ground. "I will and remember, I'm always here for you Yukino. If you want to talk to me, tell ome of the palace maids or butlers this 'The Key is the Rose'."

I smiled a true smile. "I know and I won't forget Sting. I'll remember."

Before I could think about it, I kissed his cheek. A gentle kiss. I blushed and Sting's face turned red.

"See you in the dining hall Sting." I smiled and quickly turned away. My mind processing what just happened. I walked to the bathroom.

I had just kissed the fourth prince of Fiore. On the cheek but it was still a kiss anyway. Sting was starting to bring some of the boldness from deep inside me out. The boldness that was locked away after the death of my parents.

Was it possible that I was in love with the fourth prince of Fiore?

 **Sting's POV**

I just stood their in shock. My mind processing what happened. Yukino kissed me. On the cheek but who cares about that. It was a kiss and from the sweet girl I loved. Her smile could cause all creatures on the Earth to bow down and look her way. Her laugh was like the beautiful tinkling of wind chimes on a breezy day.

I smiled as she went into the bathroom. Thus hotel had truly stolen my heart. What more could she do?

But what had happened that made her cry. Why did she look like she was in pain? She was hiding something and I was going to figure it out.

I went to the dining hall, hoping that I want late. Luckily every one had a late start today so they were just starting to file in. I took my seat next to Rogue. He looked at me oddly.

"Why the big smile Sting? I've never seen you smile like this since they announced your marriage. Did something happen?" Rogue asked in a questioning manner.

"Something did happen. Something amazing. I'll tell you later though. Breakfast is about to be served." I said smiling.

"Alright. If you say so." Rogue said.

A bell like noise wrang throughout the dining hall, stopping all conversation. It was my father. He had tapped his spoon against his glass of water.

"Good Morning everyone. I hope you all have had a good morning so far. I have an amazing announcement to make. Since the end of autumn is approaching, I have decided to have an Autumn Ball. But this is a very special ball. It's a masquerade ball. Everyone is to wear a costume of your choice along with a mask that goes along with the chosen costume. A costume could be a butterfly, knight, and many other things. All of the palace servants are welcome to wear costumes and can ask the dress makers to make their costume or make it themselves. It will be very eventful. The ball will be in 2 weeks. Another announcement I have is that the weddings are in the Spring. Just as Spring ends and Summer begins, the weddings will take place. Thank you for your time and enjoy breakfast." King Igneel said.

Once father finished talking, everyone started talking among themselves. This was very exciting news. A costume masquerade ball would be amazing and mysterious. I'm pretty sure I could spot Yukino easily though. I could spot her from miles away.

Me and my brothers were sitting in a circle on Laxus's huge bed. We were taking of the Autumn Costume Masquerade Ball. We were discussing costume ideas.

"I'm going to be a pirate!" Gray said. "I've always like the ocean!"

"I'm going to be a demon!" Natsu exclaimed. "I would look so wickedly awesome!"

"I'll probably be a knight!" Romeo shouted. "Knights are so cool!"

"I suppose I could be dressed as a shadow in all black." Rogue said in his usual voice.

"I'm going to be the big bad wolf!" Gajeel boasted. "I'm going to be in all gray and black with scary wolf features!"

"I'm going to be a detective. They're simple and I've always liked mysteries." Jellal said.

"I'll probably be Thor. You know the amazing Norse lightning god?" Laxus said with his arms crossed.

"I guess I'll go as a hunter. They're pretty cool." I said smiling.

We had our ideas chosen. All we needed now was to tell the royal dress makers our costume ideas.

Laxus is Thor.

Jellal is a detective.

Natsu is a demon.

I am a hunter.

Rogue is a shadow.

Gray is a pirate.

Gajeel is the big bad wolf.

Romeo is a knight.

This was going to be an amazing Autumn Costume Masquerade Ball.

 **Yukino's POV**

Me and my sisters were all sitting in Mira and Juvia's shared room in Lady Angel's suite.

Mira had just gotten back from the infirmary and told us all what happened. It was so cruel of Lady Angel but Laxus was so sweet to Mira. I believe they like each other.

We told Mira about the Autumn Costume Masquerade Ball. We were all very excited. It would be so much fun!

Lady Angel was going as an angel. Her name was Angel after all I suppose.

Lady Minerva was going as a ice queen. She did have a heart of ice.

Lady Lisanna was going as a dove. She wasn't pure though.

Lady Flare was going as a psycho sexy clown. She is after a little psycho.

Me and my sisters had come up with amazing ideas for costumes but we had finally chosen the perfect ones.

Mira was going as a dark angel.

Erza was going as a knight.

Lucy was going as a phoenix.

I was going as a peacock.

Kagura was going as a swords woman.

Juvia was going as a mermaid.

Levy was going as Little Red Riding Hood.

Wendy was going as a princess.

We just had to get the fabric and materials then we were all set.

The ball was going to be amazing.

 **A/N: Hi everyone! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been so busy lately. This is a short chapter but I promise that the next chapter will be a long one. ?**

 **The next chapter will be the Autumn Costume Masquerade Ball. Happy Reading everyone! If I don't update before the end of the year then Happy New Year everyone!**

 **How will the ball go?**

 **Will there be tears or kisses or maybe both?**

 **What are the four 'ladies' going to do once 8 sisters outshine them?**

 **Find out in the next chapter of Dumpsters to Diamonds**

 **Chapter Seven: The Autumn Costume Masquerade Ball**

 **Please review!**

 **~StarshineRose18**


	8. Chapter Seven: Autumn Ball

**Kagura's POV**

I was so excited. Today was the day of the Autumn Costume Masquerade Ball! I just loved my gorgeous swords woman costume. It looked truly stunning. I hope I could dance with Rogue. He was so mysterious yet cute!

I turned to look at my costume lying on my bed. It took a week and a half to finish it and I was proud of myself. My sisters and I decided to make our own costumes because we knew that the royal dress makers would have their hands full.

 ** _Flashback to 1 1/2 weeks ago_**

 ** _Mira's POV_**

 _"Let's all go visit the Royal dress makers today!" Lucy exclaimed._

 _"Ya! We don't have much to do today and we already gave the details for Lady Minerva, Lady Angel, Lady Flare, and Lady Lisanna's dresses." Wendy smiled._

 _"Alright then." Erza said with a smile. "But we shouldn't disturb them when we go get our materials."_

 _"Yes. They must be very busy as the Autumn Costume Masquerade Ball is coming up in one and a half weeks." I said._

 _"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kagura exclaimed._

 _We all laughed and made out way to the bronze staircase which would take us to the fourth floor where the Royal dress makers were located 2 doors to the right._

 _When we arrived we were shocked. Surrounding the 15 dress makers were piles and piles of different fabric, material, dresses, shirts, pants, skirts, blouses, hats, and shoes. The 15 dress makers were all very busy. There was a very, very long list on the wall in front of them. From the looks if it, it seemed to be costume requests from people around the palace. That was a lot of requests for 10 ladies and 5 men to do in one and a half weeks._

 _"Excuse me Miss?" Yukino called to the dress makers closest to us. She turned toward, exhaustion represented on her face._

 _"Yes?" She asked really quietly. She seemed really shy._

 _The girl had bubblegum pink hair that was curled on the edges. She had big brown eyes and was wearing a white wool strapless dress that ended midthigh, yellow stockings, and white wool boots that stopped just below her knees. She had a pink belt that was slightly tilted. She also wore a white wool choker. She was very pretty._

 _"We were just wondering if we could use some fabric and materials from here to make our costume for the Autumn Costume Masquerade Ball Miss..." I said sweetly._

 _"Aries." She said. "Please don't call me Miss, it makes me feel old. I'm sorry."_

 _"Why are you apologizing Aries?" Lucy asked confused. We were all confused as well._

 _"I'm sorry. It's just a habit of mine. I'm sorry." Aries replied with a hand on her cheek and her cheek tilted, a light blush staining her pale cheeks._

 _"It's fine." Erza said with a soft smile._

 _"So could we borrow some fabric and materials for our costumes?" Yukino spoke up bringing us to the topic we started with._

 _"I'm pretty sure you can. I'm sorry." Aries timidly replied. "Let me just asked Leo where the extra materials are. I'm sorry."_

 _"Someone say my name?" A strong male voice rang out._

 _We all turned to see a tall male. He was wearing a suit and tie. His hair was orange and like a lions mane. He wore blue tinted glasses and had a boyish smirk plastered on his face. He looked handsome._

 _Aries blushed a darker shade of pink that it almost matched her hair. She averted her eyes from Leo as he smiled gently at her._

 _My long gone matchmaking senses woke up then. Leo and Aries like each other! Oh my Mavis! This is so cute!_

 _Leo turned to us. "Well hello there you beautiful young ladies." He said smoothly, giving us each a kiss on our hands._

 _Ooooooh! Leo is a flirt that timid, shy Aries fell for! This was too good to be true! Of course the big bold lion falls for the timid, shy ram!_

 _"My name is Leo Loke Lions." Leo introduced. "I mostly go by Loke. Aries is one of the few people who call me Leo."_

 _"Nice to meet you Loke." Lucy said with a smile._

 _"Nice to meet you too, beautiful. Now tell me, what's your name gorgeous?" Loke said smoothly with a smirk._

 _Lucy blushed a little at being complimented like that. It wasn't everyday that she was complimented by a male._

 _I looked over at Aries to see a small sad smile on her face. Her eyes showed hurt and sadness. I felt so sorry for her. If only she knew that Loke liked her too. It was obvious with the way he looked at her and the happiness that showed in his eyes when his eyes landed on her._

 _"My name is Lucy." Lucy said after regaining herself. "These are my sisters Mira, Erza, Yukino, Kagura, Wendy, Juvia, and Levy."_

 _We each waved as she said our names._

 _"Really now." Loke said a little suprised. "Your the girls that the Princes of Fiore fell for. Despite the fact that Prince Laxus, Jellal, Natsu, and Sting are engaged."_

 _"W-what?" I asked a little flustered. The Princes of Fiore fell for me and my sisters. I was astonished. I knew that me and my sisters each had an eye on a prince each as well as the entire kingdom. But out of all the girls in the kingdom and the fiancées of Prince Laxus, Jellal, Natsu, and Sting, they chose us. We all blushed._

 _"You didn't know?" Loke said astonished. "It's all the maids and butlers are talking about. Eight sisters who came to the palace as maids for the four ladies and got the Princes of Fiore to fall for them. "_

 _"Those must be rumors!" Kagura said with a light blush._

 _"Yeah!" Levy agreed._

 _"Juvia thinks that there is no way that the princes would fall for maids like us!" Juvia said her face pink._

 _"Even if we are the Royal Wedding Planners for the weddings of the century there is no way that the Princes of Fiore love us!" Erza said in her demanding voice trying to hide her blush._

 _Loke smirked. "Sure. I believe you. It must be another group of eight sisters that work for four ladies."_

 _We all blushed even more. Aries looked like she was going to laugh but instead just smiled real big._

 _"Now how about I help you out as the beautiful Aries offered you my assistance." Loke said winking at Aries as she blushed more._

 _"We just wanted to know where the extra materials are as we are going to make our own costumes for the Autumn Costume Masquerade Ball." Wendy spoke up._

 _We all nodded trying to get the pinks and reds out of our cheeks._

 _"Alright then." Loke said still smirking. "Follow me. You too Aries."_

 _All nine of us followed Loke to a big wooden door in the corner of the large room. He opened it to reveal more mountains of fabric, materials, tops, blouses, hats, pants, skirts, and shoes that were color coded._

 _"Wow." We all breathed. This was a lot of materials._

 _"There's a door beside the gold pile. Through that door is a room which has accessories. Any kind of accessory you want. They are all color coded as well with each type sorted. I'm sorry." Aries spoke up._

 _"Thank you so much!" Yukino said. "Once we choose our materials we'd be glad to help you out with all the costume requests you've gotten."_

 _We all nodded in agreement._

 _Loke and Aries eyes widened in suprise._

 _"You don't have to do that!" Loke said._

 _"I'm sorry. You don't have to. We've got it all under control!" Aries exclaimed._

 _"Nonsense!" Erza said. "We'd be glad to help. After we help you we will still have time to make our costumes."_

 _"You girls truly are one of a kind." Loke said with a smile._

 _"You're too kind of souls, really. I'm sorry." Aries smiled._

 _"The princes chose well." Loke smirked._

 _We all blushed._

 _"It's nothing, really." Kagura said._

 _"Thank you." Aries said timidly._

 _"We better get back then. See you later." Loke said._

 _"See you." We all chorused._

 _Loke and Aries left leaving us to find materials for our costumes._

 _ **Flashback Over**_

 **Kagura's POV**

It was a very busy week and a half but we did it. We helped the Royal dress makers and made our own costumes. I considered my costume too be very detailed. I put on my costume as the ball started in 3 hours and my sisters and I were going to talk a little before it started.

My costume has a strapless silver armor top with designs. It pushed up my breasts making them pop in a classy way and not a sultry way. The bottom part was a skirt like silver armor with flaps. Underneath the skirt armor I wore a chain link skirt with small blue flaps. A black belt split in the middle of the armored top and skirt. I wore silver leggings with two buckled belts crossing over each other on my right thigh. I had silver designed boots with 2 inch heels that stopped just below my knees. My shoulders were covered with small black armor parts that were positioned in a layered way. It went till my wrists were I wore gloves with a rounded opening. I wore a long white cape to match the outfit with. The cape collar was silver with small gold designs. I had a silver designed sheath with a beautiful sword, a fake one, on my left hip.

I wore light blue eyeshadow with eyeliner and mascara. My lips were a dark dark purple. I had my hair in a high ponytail with a matching headpiece. The headpiece came with a small crown like piece that I attached to where my hair was tied. It connected all the way around with a jewel like piece on my forehead and two long pieces dangling of the side of my head. I wore matching earrings. I also wore my mask, it was a masquerade ball. The mask was silver with blue and gold touches. The edges curled softly inward in gold.

I looked in the mirror. I thought I looked stunning. I hope Rogue thought so too.

 **Rogue's POV**

It was currently three hours before the Autumn Costume Masquerade Ball. I was getting ready in my dark and mysterious shadow costume.

My costume consisted of a black short sleeved v-neck shirt with white stiches on the sleeves and neckline. A black scarf folded in a triangle style was placed over the v-neck. I wore black jeans with a thick black belt that had silver designs on it. I wore black gloves that stopped halfway to my elbow. I wore black thick bracelets on each wrist. Both bracelets had silver diamonds on them that popped out. I completed the look with a high collared black cape, black ankle boots, my favorite black sword that I always wear, and my simple black mask that had small silver designs on the edges. I looked like a shadow assassin when j was just supposed to a shadow but hey, I always carry my sword so shadow assassin it is.

I hope I got to dance with the ever so charming Kagura. She was mysterious just like me I suppose.

 **Mira's POV**

I was getting ready for the ball. I was so excited. I finally got to go to another ball and I was really hoping Laxus would dance with me even if he was engaged to Lady Angel. I feel as if we got a lot closer during the days I was in the infirmary because he visited me at least twice a day while I was there. He was so sweet and kind despite the scary aura everyone sees from him.

I considered my dark angel costume to be simple yet lovely. It was a beautiful white dress that had a single strap on the left shoulder. The front part of the dress ended a few inches above midthigh while the back ended at the knees. The hem looked like it was ripped and jagged to give off a dark and creepy look. I wore black stockings that ended an inch below midthigh. The top part of the stockings were a little ruffled tied off with a black ribbon. I wore elbow length black gloves with black layered bracelets. I wore knee high black boots with a silver pattern. My wings were hard to make but came out spectacular. They were made from black feathers and sort of looked like butterfly wings.

I wore black mascara with eyeliner and very dark blue eyeshadow. My lipstick was black and my white hair was curled on the edges. My bangs were pinned to one side using two feathery clips. I had a headpiece that was a chain circlet which held a small pendent of a crescent moon on my forehead. I wore a black choker with a small white diamonds. My earrings were black feathery dangles. I completed my look with a black mask. The edges curled outward like feathers as they were black feathers. The rest of the mask had small thin silver swirls and the edges outlined in tiny diamonds.

I thought I looked devishly dark. I was ready for the ball.

 **Laxus's POV**

I was in my room trying to get my costume on. It was hard work. I hope I got to dance with Mira at today's ball. I wondered what costume she was going to wear. I'm pretty sure it would be something colorful and cheerful just like her.

My costume of Thor was mostly armor. It consisted of a silver plated long sleeved shirt and pants. On top of it I wore a brown vest with four silver circles. The top two circles connected with my long red cape. I wore a thick brown belt with a golden buckle. I had straps across my vest. My brown boots went to my knees with the edges flaring out like wings. I wore my helmet that left my face uncovered. The sides and wings that were facing away from me. I finished by putting on my red mask with gold lightning designs and lifting Mjölnir. Thor's hammer.

I hope Mira thought well of my costume. I feel as if it suited me and my personality.

 **Lucy's POV**

I was getting for the Autumn Costume Masquerade Ball while daydreaming about my sweet childish Prince. I hope I see Natsu. I'm pretty sure I will but I want him to see me. What if he doesn't recognize me in my costume.

I started getting dressed in my gorgeous phoenix costume. It was a big strapless orange dress. The top had small orange fringes protruding upward as fire because phoenixes are birds of fire. The middle of the tip had a small feather that was green. The skirt was a little poofy and was orange as well. It had multiple layers as feathers of the Phoenix. The first layer ended midthigh and was in a tattered like way. The second layer was the feathers that were orange, green, and yellow. The third layer was just an flowy orange skirt with a yellow skirt below it as the fourth layer. I had an attached belt with small emeralds in the center. I wore orange gloves that ended between my elbows and shoulder and at the top of the gloves were feathers. I wore a small pearl bracelet around my left wrist. I had on a gold colored choker with a green phoenix feather in the center. My earrings were orange phoenix feathers. I had my golden hair down with the top half in a bun where I placed the headpiece that was made of emeralds and orange and green phoenix feathers. I finished the outfit with orange 2 inch strappy heels and an orange mask with orange and green feathers on the tip with small gold swirls.

I put on gold and orange eyeshadow with eyeliner and mascara. I put on a little light pink blush and light orange lipstick. I was prepared for the ball.

 **Natsu's POV**

I was getting ready for the Autumn Costume Masquerade Ball. I'm glad that my costume was simple that I didn't have to spend a lot of time on it. I couldn't wait to see Luce at the ball!

My demon costume was probably the simplest costume. I put on my sleeveless black tank top with orange outlines on the sleeves. The tank top was tight and showed my muscles and abs really well. I wore white pants with brown boots that were folded at the top. It ended just a few inches below my knees. I wore orange belt with a silver buckle. On my right arm I wore a black elbow length glove with a tattered piece sticking out. On my left hip I wore a tattered black both that was tucked into my belt. I wore a long black cape with tattered edges and a head band with black horns that were the color of fire. They even looked like fire. I wore my black mask with red fire designs. I was done. Time for the ball.

 **Yukino's POV**

I was in my room getting dressed. My costume was very hard to put on and it takes forever to put on. I hoped Sting thought well of my costume. Me and Lucy spent so much time on both of our costumes as they were difficult.

My dress was a strapless peacock blue. The top had edges with gold outlining. The skirt was a poofy but flowy lime green. Over it were small separated layers of flowy peacock blue cloth. On top of that was a small layer of peacock green that flared out to resemble peacock feathers. It was all connected to a small clip that was nade of sapphire's and emeralds. The clip had small golden feathers flaring out. I wore a peacock blue choker. The choker had a sapphire with feathers surrounding it to make it look like a necklace. The dress had one unattached sleeve. I wore sleeve that was unattached and started between my right elbow and shoulder. The top was outlined in green and held a small pin designed to look like wings. The sleeves were really long and flowy with a peacock feather design. My short hair was as usual down with a really big headpiece that looked like multiple peacock feathers. I wore peacock feather earrings and 2 inch strappy peacock blue heels. I also wore a peacock blue mask with the edges made of peacock feathers and designed with lime green swirls.

My make up was peacock blue eyeshadow with eyeliner and mascara. I wore rose pink lipstick. I took my peacock fan. I was ready for the ball.

 **Sting's POV**

I was getting ready in my hunter costume. I couldn't wait for Yukino to see me in it.

My costume was a full sleeved trench coat with a high collar that was fuzzy on the tips. Underneath I wore a both jacket with multiple buttons and a black belt. The trench coat had buttons along one side and the bottoms were tattered. I wore black skinny jeans with black combat boots with multiple silver buckles. One KY right hand I wore a black glove that ended an inch below my elbows and went over my coat sleeve. On my left hand I wore a small gray glove that went under my coat sleeve. I carried a long silver spear and had it strapped to my back so it wouldn't be in the way. I put on my black mask with thin silver swirls on the right eye. I was ready.

 **Erza's POV**

I couldn't wait to see Jellal at the Autumn Costume Masquerade Ball. I'm sure he would have an amazing costume. I started getting ready.

My costume was basically all armor. The top was strapless silver and had a plunging neckline that stopped a few inches before my belly button. It was made with intricate designs of silver. The bottom was a long silver skirt with long slits on the sides and a tattered hem on the backside. On top of that I wore a armor like wide belt that was layered and the right hip. I wore sleeveless metallic gloves that reached my elbow and were layered. On my right shoulder I wore a layered shoulder piece that was pretty big. I wore knee high metal boots with multiple designs. I had on a helmet like headpiece with a 'V' like shape coming down upon my forehead and wings on the sides. I carried a big shield in my left hand that I could attach to my back and a silver sword in my right hand that in could attach inside the shield. My costume left my stomach bare and was revealing but not in a slutty way, more in an elegant way.

My scarlet flowed free and my scarlet eyeshadowed eyes hid behind my dark scarlet mask with black swirls on both edges on eyes. I wore blood red lipstick to give off a scary aura. I was prepared for the ball.

 **Jellal's POV**

I was getting ready in my police detective costume. I hope Erza liked it.

My costume was a dark blue police uniform. The shirt wasn't buttoned and I wore a black shirt underneath. I wore a loose black tie and a thin black belt. The belt was filled many many gadgets such as a gun, walkie talkie, flashlight, and handcuffs. There were many more. The walkie talkie connected to a speaker on my left shoulder. I wore knee length black boots with multiple silver buckles. I wore a navy blue mask with black stripes I was dressed for the ball.

 **Juvia's POV**

Juvia was going to be a mermaid for the Autumn Costume Masquerade Ball. Juvia hopes Gray will love it.

Juvia's costume is a blue off the shoulder crop top with puffy sleeves. The tip on small embellishments a d the bottom has small blue fringes with a diamond shaped sapphire in the center. The skirt has a V-shaped top part. It's very flowing like water and is white. The center has a separated piece of blue cloth that that designs on it. Juvia wears blur pumps with dangling blue round earrings and a gold necklace with a sapphire in the center.

Juvia wears blue eyeshadow with eyeliner and mascara. She wears light pink lipstick and blush. Juvia's hair is down like waves. She's wearing a blue headband with a big layered bow. Juvia wears her blue mask with a curled edge and multiple light blue swirls over her right eye. Juvia is ready.

 **Gray's POV**

I was getting into my pirate outfit. I wonder what Juvia would think of me in this.

I wore a short sleeved white shirt that wasn't buttoned and tied at the bottom. It left my chest bare. I wore blue jeans with brown boots that ended a few inches below my knee. I wore a brown belt that had two separate belt loops studded with small silver studs. I wore a brown plain necklace and fingerless gloves that had metal designs. I wore a cloth on my head that I tied so the front was triangular and showed a pirate skull. I wore a brown satchel and had a knife in a scabbard attached to my belt. I was ready.

 **Levy's POV**

I couldn't wait to see Gajeel at the ball. I hope he could see me because I am way shorter than him.

I was getting ready in my Little Red Riding Hood costume. It was a red dress knee length dress. The center part if the top was white with red string in a cross like pattern. It continued to the skirt where the criss crosses stopped but it was white and a little ruffled. There was a small red bow that tied of the end of the crosses. I wore a red hood that had ruffled ends and ended midback. I tied it off with a red bow. I wore red flats and white stockings that ended above my knees. The stocking tops were tied with a red bow.

I left my blue hair down and curled with my bangs down as well. I wore red eyeshadow with eyeliner and mascara. I wore ruby red lipstick. I put on my red mask with curled edges and stripes. I was ready for the ball.

 **Gajeel's POV**

Gihee! I was getting dressed in my Big Bad Wolf outfit. What would Shrimp think of it.

My costume was very simple. I wore a long striped shirt with long sleeves. It was striped black and white. I wore a short sleeved black hoodie over it. Exposing the sleeves and bottom half of the shirt. I wore black jeans with black ankle boots. I attached black wolf ears to my ears. I also added a black tail to my black belt. I put on my black mask with gray stripes making me ready.

 **Wendy's POV**

My second ball ever! I was so excited! I hope I could talk to Romeo. We seemed to be the same age and he seemed really nice and cute.

I was princess so I wore a sleeveless light blue dress. The dress was plain but I was fine with it. The skirt was layered with a smaller layer on top of another which was on top of another. I wore light blue flats with small white roses and the ends. I wore a silver chain with a small blue rose pendant. I wore a small silver tiara in my hair.

My hair was down and curled. The hair in the front was pulled back and tied in the back with a big blue rose clip. For makeup I just wore eyeliner and light pink lipstick. I wore my light blue mask with roses on the ends and small rose designs. I thought I looked pretty.

 **Romeo's POV**

I really wanted to talk to Wendy today. She was so friendly and cute. I bet we would get along well.

I was getting in my knight costume. It was a long sleeved shirt with buttons. I wore black skinny jeans with white knee legth boots with red buckles. I wore black gloves with fingerless white gloves over it. I wore a black cape that was connected in the front with a red and gold strap. I put on my red and black mask with gold edges. I was ready.

 **Kagura's POV**

Me and my sisters were all in Mira's room. We each had gotten our own room as we were the Royal Wedding Planners. We were still supposed to the maids for the four ladies though. Sad.

My sisters and I looked stunning. We really outdid ourselves.

"You all look beautiful!" Mira exclaimed.

"You do too Mira!" Erza laughed.

We all laughed. It was always so nice that Mira thought of us before herself. She truly was selfless.

"Well I want to tell you that I know that we each have an eye on a prince." Mira smirked.

We all blushed. I thought of sweet, mysterious, cute Rogue. I shook my head brushing the thought from my mind.

"Well I know that we all want to dance with or talk to them." Mira stated. "Remember they are princes and four of them are engaged. Try not to let Lady Angel, Lady Minerva, Lady Flare, and Lady Lisanna see who you are or we will be in trouble."

We all nodded glumly, remembering the whippings we got. I shuddered at the thought. The scars had faded so it wasn't visible through our costumes. They were just barely there. Not enough that others would question us about them.

"Well what are we waiting here for!" Mira exclaimed smiling bringing us out of our misery. "Let's go and have some fun!"

"Yeah!" We all exclaimed.

We went down to the ballroom. We all took a deep breath and slowly walked in. All the noise in the ballroom quieted down. Everyone was silent. We all blushed glad for the masks. There were many other fascinating costumes present there but I guess we really outdid ourselves. We slowly walked in towards King Igneel and Queen Grandine. They were seated on a dais at the far end of the ballroom.

King Igneel was dressed as fire dragon. He had white horns, wore a red suit, tall white boots, and a cape with red dragon scale designs. He had on a red mask with dragon scale patterns. Queen Grandine was dressed as a sky dragon. She wore a long white feathery dress with white heels. She wore a feathery white cape with elbow length white gloves. Her mask was white with feathery edges and a feathery pattern. She wore pink lipstick and it also seemed that she wore white eyeshadow with eyeliner and mascara through her mask.

We all curtsied in front of them. The princes were standing on each of the King of and Queen. Four on each side. The order was Gajeel, Gray, Natsu, Laxus, King Igneel, Queen Grandine, Jellal, Sting, Rogue, Romeo.

"Good evening Your Royal Majesties and Highnesses." We all said synchronized.

I could see the shock visible on their faces. Probably because of our costumes. Rogue looked so cute with a shocked face in his I think shadow assassin costume. The way his eyebrows were raised and his mouth hanging open. I almost giggled but held myself back because it would be rude to laugh in front of the Royal Family.

"Good evening to you as well." King Igneel replied and the rest of the Royal Family shook out of there trance. "May I ask who you are. I don't recognize you."

Mira laughed lightly and I saw Laxus's eyes raise in confusion. Maybe he recognized Mira's laugh.

"Why your majesty, we are just your Royal Wedding Planners. Remember the eight sisters. Well that's us. I'm Mirajane, this is Ezra, Lucy, Yukino, Juvia, Levy, Kagura, and Wendy." Mira said pointing to each of us. We each curtsied in return as she said our names. Now I could all of the Princes in shock. I smiled to myself.

King Igneel raised his eyes. "Oh please forgive me. You have made such splendid costumes and masks that I didn't recognize you all."

"No need Your Majesty." Yukino said.

"It's a simple mistake. Anyone could have made it as we all have masks on." Wendy spoke up with a smile.

"Of course." Queen Grandine smiled at Wendy. "Well now that this confusion is cleared up let us continue the ball."

The guests all smiled and returned to what they were previously doing before we arrived. My sisters and I smiled at the King and Queen and our Princes before turning away.

"I'm so glad that Lady Minerva, Lady Angel, Lady Flare, and Lady Lisanna aren't here yet." Ezra said in relief.

We all nodded, the ball had just begun so they were all probably going to be fashionably late.

We all separated off into pairs. Mira and Erza. Lucy and Yukino. Levy and Juvia. And me and Wendy. Mira and Erza went to talk to some of the palace servants we had befriended. Lucy and Yukino noticed Loke and Aries with some of there friends so they walked over to them. That left me, Wendy, Levy, and Juvia. We decided to go to the snack table.

After an hour, the ballroom doors opened loudly. It was closed before due to all the noise inside. In walked Lady Minerva, Lady Angel, Lady Flare, and Lady Lisanna. They all looked as slutty as ever.

Lady Minerva wore an ice blue strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. It actually wasn't plunging which suprised us. The dress had sequins on the bottom making its way to the top of the skirt. She wore a long blue cape with lace snowflakes. Her hair was in two formal buns with two strands framing her face. She wore a spiky blue crown with a blue mask with snowflake designs. She also wore 4 inch blue pumps. Her makeup consisted of deep blue eyeshadow with eyeliner and heavy mascara, blue lipstick, and heavy pink blush. Her arms were adorned with silver bracelets and she wore a huge snowflake earrings and necklace. The ice queen had arrived.

Lady Angel wore a midthigh length white dress with on thin strap on her right shoulder. The neckline of the dress was pretty low to show her breasts popping out. The dress was covered in sparkles and feathers and she wore 4 inch strappy heels. She had on a headband with a attached feathery halo. Her wings were feathery and almost touched the ground. Her makeup was white eyeshadow with eyeliner and heavy mascara, white lipstick, and blush. She wore feathery mask. Her jewelry was gold bracelets and a thick gold chain with feather earrings. The Angel approaches.

Lady Lisanna wore a long white dress covered in feathers. She wore elbow length white gloves. The dress had a halter top so it was plunging. She wore 4 inch white strappy heels. She had a crown of feathers upon her head. Her wings were similar to Angel's but it ended midthigh. Her makeup was the same as Angel's. Her mask was also similar to Angel's except the edges were sequined as well. Her jewelry was feathery earrings, a silver layered chain, and multiple gold and silver bracelets. A not so pure dove has flown in.

Lady Flare wore a tight red cocktail dress with a plunging neckline. The dress had small black and white designs sewn on. She wore 4 inch ankle boots. Her hair was in two braids tied in the back and she wore clown makeup without the big nose. Her mask was black and white. Her jewelry was dice earrings, a black necklace and bracelets. A psycho clown at the ball.

In my opinion, they all looked sort of nice but there were many things off. I saw many of the guests cringe discreetly. They were also whispering about their costumes but the four ladies were oblivious. They flashed their whitened teeth at everyone and did the same as we did when we arrived. Curtsy to the Royal Family. Then they each went to their respective prince and dragged them to the dance floor. I found the eyes of my four eldest sisters looking at them sadly. Pain visible in their eyes.

While they danced I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Rogue. I blushed.

"May I have this dance." He asked me with a smile. I nodded and he whisked me yo the dance floor. I saw my other three sisters get asked by their beloved princes.

 **Rogue's POV**

I was dancing with Kagura while my other three brothers were dancing with her other three sisters. I saw my four older brothers dance in annoyance. I had to admit that the four 'ladies' were quite annoying.

"You look lovely Kagura." I told her with a smile. Her cheeks turned pink.

"Thank you Your Highness." She mumbled her head facing down.

"Rogue." I said.

"Huh?" She said confused looking up at me.

"Call me Rogue." I smiled again. She smiled too.

"You look like a lovely shadow assassin yourself Rogue." She replied.

My mouth open. How did she know? My parents and some of the servants didn't even know who I was. They thought I was gangster or biker but someone completely out of my world knew who I was when they barely knew me.

Kagura laughed lightly. She raised her hand and closed my mouth gently. "Don't keep your mouth open. Who knows what could fly in."

When her hand touched my skin it felt as if my skin was on fire. I blushed a little.

"How did you guess?" I asked her still in shock.

"Well," She started. "You seem like the mysterious type who tends to hang in the shadows. You were wearing all black and the sword added to the assassin to the shadow. So shadow assassin."

I smiled. "You have a keen eye for detail."

She blushed. The song ended. We pulled away from each other. I kissed her hand lightly earning me another brighter blush to her cheeks.

"We shall dance again later, after a break." I said.

She smiled. "Of course." She curtsied and walked to her sisters.

She truly was one of a kind.

* * *

A/N: Hi! What did you think of this chapter! It was probably my longest chapter yet! 6000+ words! This isn't the end of the ball. There's more! I would have added onto this but then it would have been 7000-9000+ words long. I spent 4-5 hours on this and I hope you liked it. Thank you so much for all of your reviews! It really motivates me to write!

So someone asked me to tell you guys when I update so they could know when the chapters came out and look for it. Well the easy way to do that would be to follow me or my story. If you don't want to do that then you'll just have to wait because I don't really have an update schedule. I update when I have time so it can vary. I'll try to update every 2-3 weeks though if that helps.

Will the four 'ladies' find out that the eight sisters are the girls behind the stunning costumes?

Will trouble arise?

Will truths be revealed?

Find out in the next chapter of Dumpsters to Diamonds

Chapter Eight: Trouble Arises

Please Review!

~StarshineRose18


	9. Chapter Eight: Trouble Arises

**Mira's POV**

I looked at my four youngest sisters. They all seemed so happy. They were each dancing with their favored prince. I couldn't help but smile but the smile didn't fully reach my eyes. There was a little sadness in my ocean eyes. I looked over to where Laxus was dancing with Lady Angel. How I wanted to be with Laxus right this moment, but Lady Angel was his fiancée, soon to be Princess of Fiore, then Fiore's Queen when Laxus takes the throne.

I turn away from the dancing couple to look at my other three sisters. I could see that they all had the same look in their eyes as me. Sadness. Oh I wish I could get rid of their sadness and have them be happy. I wouldn't care about my happiness as long as my sisters were happy. I wish that we had never fallen for the princes. Life would have been so much easier. There was a chance that my four youngest sisters could end up with their prince but for me and my other three sisters, it was utterly impossible. All four of the princes were already engaged with a set wedding date.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see a man with long green hair. He was wearing a long red open coat, black jeans, a white shirt, long black gloves, calf high black boots and had a sword strapped to his side. He wore a red mask with black plaid stripes.

"May I have this dance?" He asked me in a smooth tone.

I slightly blushed. I didn't expect to get asked to dance. I smiled politely at the man.

"Of course." I replied with a small smile. He smiled back and we started dancing.

"The name is Freed. May I ask the name of a lovely lady such as yourself." He smiled flirtatiously.

I blushed. "Nice to meet you Freed. My name is Mirajane but you can call me Mira."

Freed smiled at me again. "A lovely name for a lovely lady." He winked at me.

My face was probably red by now. He was flirting with me. But there seemed to be something off. He kept looking at something behind me. I turned around to see Erza dancing with a man with a square chin and black hair. He looked quite strong. Yukino was dancing with a man wearing a big red hat with a large plumage of feathers. Lucy was dancing with a man with spiky white hair.

Dancing behind them were the four engaged princes and their fiancées and my youngest sisters and their princes. I felt as if Freed made eye contact with all four ladies and the other three men my other sisters were dancing with.

A gunshot rang out through the ballroom. People started screaming and panicking. I was shocked. What was gonna happen? I had to get to my sisters. I tried to get my hands away from Freed's but he held on tight. He gave me an evil glare.

"Not so fast _princess_." He sneered. "You're not going anywhere."

I saw many men with guns surrounding the King and Queen who were surrounded by guards. Same with the princes and ladies. I could see that the four ladies were faking the shock of the seeing men with guns. Did they have something to do with this? I looked to my sisters to see that Juvia, Kagura, Levy, and Wendy were safe as they were with their princes but Erza, Lucy, and Yukino were held tightly by the wrist by their dancing partners.

"What are you doing Freed?" I asked him in shock. Why was he doing this? He seemed like such a sweet person but now that I look into his cold blue eyes through his mask, I could see that he was heartless. There was an evil glint behind his eyes.

"Oh _princess_ , I truly did enjoy dancing with you, but I'm afraid that you're going to have to come with me. It's what I was paid to do by your mistresses." He snarled, tightening his grip on my arm.

"Ah!" I screamed a little in pain. I was still a little weak after the harsh whipping I had gotten from Lady Angel a few weeks ago and Freed had an iron grip.

Many more men came rushing into the ballroom. They were palace guards. I breathed a sigh of relief. The intruders were outnumbered. Or so I thought.

The men in the palace guards uniform took out guns and pointed them at the royal guards guarding the royal family and the remaining people in the ballroom who hadn't already fled. Everyone was terrified.

King Igneel stepped forward with an angry look gracing his face. He looked truly ferocious. "Who the hell are you and why are you here?" He spoke in an authoritative tone.

Freed stepped forward pulling me with him. Not expecting the movement I fell to the floor letting out a small whimper. My wrist hurt even more now. Freed just glared at me and pulled me up. I bit my lip as I got up so my pain wouldn't be visible to him. I saw Laxus look at him with a flurry of emotions in his eyes. The one that stood out the most though was rage.

Freed spoke up. "We are the Raven Knights."

Everyone in the room gasped. I gasped too.

The Raven Knights were the most deadliest group of people in the land. They murdered people ruthlessly and without mercy. They were known for being so wealthy that they almost rivaled the wealth of the royal family. Most of their wealth came from stealing and raiding houses of people that owed them. Whenever someone needed a loan they always went to the Raven Knights as they were willing to help although for certain prices. It was hard to escape a debt without the Raven Knights help in the land. That was why they held a lot of power. Having them show up in the palace was truly shocking. They never intervened with the royal family as long as the royal family did nothing to them. It was a way of keeping peace in Fiore. Someone must be giving them a lot for them to have come causing trouble in the palace during a ball.

"Why are you here? I thought we had agreed to not cause trouble for the other years ago. Why cause trouble now?" King Igneel ordered.

"We have come for the Heartfilia sisters. I'd advise you something Igneel. These girls are not who they seem to be although I doubt that they know who they are either. Remember Jude and Layla Heartfilia, your closest friends and the deal you four had with King Zeref and Queen Mavis. If you do, you'll know what to do when the time comes." Freed said with a smirk.

King Igneel and Queen Grandine looked shocked. My sisters and I were shocked too. As well as our princes. Our parents were close friends with the King and Queen. All four ladies looked very angry.

Freed pulled me to him hard making me fall against his chest. "Come now _Princess Mirajane Strauss_. Don't make this too hard." With that he stabbed me on the arm with a needle. I felt my head spin. The last things I saw was Laxus and Lisanna's shocked expressions, my sisters screaming, and the rest of the Raven Knights pulling on full face masks while throwing something on the ground.

* * *

 _A young girl, about three years old was running through a forest. She had shoulder length white hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a pale yellow nightgown with ribbons on the neckline and sleeves. In her arm was a small white teddy bear. The bear had a ruby red ribbon tied around its neck._

 _The little girls ocean blue eyes showed fear as she ran barefoot through the dark forest. Shouts were heard behind her. The sound of galloping hooves and shouting men started creeping closer. The white haired girl kept running until she came across a raging river. The thundering hooves were closer now, the bright flames of torches was becoming more and more closer._

 _With nowhere left to go and nowhere to hide the blue eyed girl jumped into the river, dropping her beloved white bear in the process._

 _"Snowy!" She cried out, trying to reach for the bear, but it was too late. The river swept her downstream and around the bend. But just before the river turned and she fell into unconsciousness, the girl saw the scary men in black pick up her beloved Snowy and tear her in anger. The girl choked back a sob and was swept under the water._

* * *

I woke up with a start. The dream or nightmare I had was very strange. It felt so real though. I looked around at where I was. I was chained against a wall. My hands were pinned into handcuffs above my head. My toes just barely touched the rough stone and the handcuffs dug painfully into my wrist. My wrists were sure to bruise.

My mask was taken off as were my boots, choker, wings, earrings, stockings, and gloves. I was clad in only my single strapped white dress. I was freezing. The place where I was held was empty except for a tiny barred window that brought in the cold night air. I appeared to be in a dungeon. In front of me was a wooden door with a small barred window.

I heard the clicking of boots coming near. They stopped in front of my cell. I heard the click of a key being inserted and turned. The door opened to reveal Freed.

"Freed!" I yelled out in anger. "Where are my sisters!"

"My, my, isn't someone feisty." He smirked and came closer to me. He leaned until his face was an inch away from mine.

I turned my head away from only to have him pull it back to face him. He was holding my chin tightly. "Now, now _princess_ , it would be rude to look away from someone when they're talking right. And I assure you that your sisters are safe. In fact all seven of them are in a cell together and they are only chained to the floor with ankle chains. They're not in any harm unlike you."

I gritted my teeth. "Why am I here? What do you want from me?"

"Oh Mira," Freed snarled. "Do you have any idea on who you and your sisters are?"

My face full of anger turned to confusion. "What are you talking about?"

He sighed. "Seems you don't know. Well, might as tell you who are you so you can stop with the questions and we can get on with the fun."

He smirked demonically and his eyes raked over my body.

I squirmed in disgust which only made the handcuffs dig deeper into my skin. I let out a hiss of pain.

"Stop squirming and I'll tell you the tale of the Eldest Princess of Magnolia. One of the kingdoms within the great kingdom of Fiore."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! I finally updated! I'm sorry for any mistakes and the shortness of the chapter. It's a few hundred words less of what I usually write. I hope you still enjoyed it!**

 **So now the main villains of the story have made their appearance and your going to see what they have to do with everything.**

 **Thank you so much for favorites, follows, and reviews! It makes me happy to know that people are really enjoying my story!**

 **What is the tale of the Eldest Princess of Magnolia?**

 **What do the princes think of all of this?**

 **What is the deal between King Zeref and Queen Mavis and King Igneel and Queen Grandine along with Jude and Layla Heartfilia?**

 **Find out in the next chapter of** ** _Dumpsters to Diamonds_**

 _ **Chapter Eight: Magnolia's Princess**_

 **Please review!**

 ** _StarshineRose18_**


	10. Chapter Nine: Magnolia

**Author POV**

 _"Mama! Mama!" A 3 year old cried out. Her mother went over to her where the little white haired, blue eyed girl was staring at a wall of teddy bears._

 _"What is it darling?" The Queen asked. The young girl gave a toothy grin. Her teeth were just starting to grow in._

 _"I wan wat wuffy, Mama!" The young girl pointed to a pure white bear with a ruby red ribbon sitting on the top shelf._

 _The Queen smiled at her daughter. It was rare of her to ever ask for anything. This was quite the shock to everyone considering she was toddler and most toddlers wanted many things. But the Queen knew that she had inherited her selflessness._

 _"Of course sweetie," the Queen said with a smile. "Lets go pay for it while we wait for Aunt to finish her shopping."_

 _A smile graced the white haired beauty. "Yay! Wank you Mama! I wuv you Mama!"_

 _The Queens smile grew even bigger as she took down the bear from the shelf and gave it to her daughter. She was such a sweetheart._

 _The Queen and young Princess walked toward the checkout of the department store. As they reached the counter the cashier bowed._

 _"Your majesty, Queen Azalea." She said with a curtsy. The cashier stood and nodded toward the princess. "Your highness, Princess Mirajane."_

 _Azalea smiled. "Hello Mavis. You know you don't have to call us that. You were the Queen of Fiore a while back before you decided the royal life wasn't for you and gave it to your cousin Igneel and his wife Grandine. You had more power than us."_

 _Mavis just laughed. "I know that silly! But I have to keep my appearances up. Just cause I was the Queen of Fiore doesn't mean that I shouldn't respect you guys."_

 _"You aw vewy pwetty!" Mira exclaimed in awe. "You wav winy wair!"_

 _Mavis turned to the young princess with a smile. "Why thank you Mira. You are very pretty too!"_

 _"Wank you pwetty wady!" Mira said with a huge grin._

 _Mavis and Azalea laughed at Mira for her cuteness._

 _"Can you ring up this bear while we wait for Dahlia?" Azalea asked Mavis as she handed her the bear._

 _"Of course! That would be 5,000 jewel." Mavis said._

 _Azalea gave Mavis the exact amount and gave the bear back to Mira._

 _The blue eyed, black haired queen brushed back her shoulder length hair from her face as she adjusted her gold tiara. She adjusted the straps of her black sandals as she smoothed out her short sleeved, sky blue gown. She knelt down and retied Mira's ponytail and the ties of her yellow sundress and sandals._

 _Just as the Queen stood up another young women similar to the Queen except with short black hair, a green gown, and white heels came to the counter with her arms full of clothing. It was Azalea's younger sister, Lady Dahlia Strauss. She was married to her sisters husbands younger adopted brother. Lord Tyrn Strauss. King Rakai and Lord Tyrn were pretty similar even though Tyrn was adopted. They both had white hair and brown eyes. The only difference was that Rakai was taller and more fair skinned than Tyrn who in comparison was short and his skin was a dark tan._

 _"You sure found a lot of things Lia." Azalea said with a laugh. Her twin sister was known for being a shopaholic. She wore a different dress everyday. It was rare to find her ever wearing the same outfit twice._

 _Dahlia pouted making an annoyed face. "Come in Aza! You know I can't resist and besides, it's been a whole week since I shopped! I need to stock up on new outfits!"_

 _"Poor Elfman." Azalea said referring to her sisters unborn son. "When he's born in 2 months he'll probably have to suffer through all your shopping._

 _Dahlia just stuck out her tongue childishly, patting her round stomach. "I'm his mother. He'll learn the ways of shopping and fashion!"_

 _All three adults present started laughing while the young princess looked on confused. Dahlia payed for her clothes racking up a bill of 350,000 jewel. Although she wore a different outfit everyday, she was generous and always donated her old outfits to charities or gave them to her servants. This was so that spending so much money wasn't a waste._

 _"We'll see you later Mavis! Tell Zeref and Rahkeid we said 'Hi'!" Azalea said referring to her friends husband and 13 year old son._

 _"I will!" Mavis said with a smile. But it wasn't a true smile. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen._

* * *

 _It was late in the evening. It was just after dinner and The young princess was getting ready for bed. She was in a pale yellow nightgown with ribbons on the sleeves. Her aunt was reading her a story as her mother and father were in a meeting._

 _"...and they all lived happily ever after." Dahlia finished. Dahlia looked over to the young girl in the bed clutching her new toy, she was fast asleep. Dahlia smiled and stood up. She'd gave Mira a kiss on the forehead and left the room after extinguishing the lamp._

 _As Dahlia was walking through the corridors she heard the sound of a gunshot. She froze in place, was it the Raven Knights. Footsteps were pounding against the corridor. It was revealed to be her older sister and her husband._

 _"Where's Mira?" Said the desperate voice of Azalea._

 _"What happened Aza! I heard the sound of the gun! Is it the Raven Knights?" Azalea could only nod grimly._

 _"They're after Mira! I don't know why but we have to keep her safe." Rakai said with urgency. "Azalea and I are going to try to lead them away from here, you go and take Mira and hide with her. Be careful, don't let anything happen to my brothers son."_

 _Dahlia could only nod. "You stay safe too. You better come back alive Aza!"_

 _"Only if you come back too Lia!" Azalea said with a smile. "I love you sis."_

 _"I love you too big sis. I promise that I'll try to keep Mira safe." Dahlia said._

 _The two sisters nodded and parted ways._

 _The younger sister ran back to the young princess's chambers. The child was still asleep. She gently awoke her._

 _"Aunty Dawia?" The three year old in a sleepy voice. Dahlia smiled and spoke._

 _"Mira you have to get out of here. We are in danger. They're bad guys here trying to get you. Take Snowy and run out of the palace and into the woods, okay. Try to find your Aunt Mavis and Uncle Zeref. I'm gonna get your Uncle Tyrn, okay."_

 _The three year old was confused but she was smart and understood that they were in trouble. "Where's Mama and Papa?"_

 _"They're somewhere. Don't be afraid Mira. You're brave." Dahlia said reassuringly._

 _"Okay Aunty Dawia." The princess said. She climbed out of bed and went to the wall next to her bed and pressed a brick. The wall opened to reveal a tunnel._

 _"I wuv you Aunty Dawia." The white haired beauty said._

 _"I love you too darling." The lady gave the princess one last kiss before pushing her in and closing the wall. She ran out to find her husband._

 _The princess followed the tunnel till she came outside. From there she ran toward the forest. But she heard horse hooves following behind. She was being followed._

 _Her ocean blue eyes showed fear as she ran barefoot through the dark forest. Shouts were heard behind her. The sound of galloping hooves and shouting men started creeping closer. The young princess kept running until she came across a raging river. The thundering hooves were closer now, the bright flames of torches was becoming more and more closer._

 _With nowhere left to go and nowhere to hide the blue eyed girl jumped into the river, dropping her beloved white bear in the process._

 _"Snowy!" She cried out, trying to reach for the bear, but it was too late. The river swept her downstream and around the bend. But just before the river turned and she fell into unconsciousness, the girl saw the scary men in black pick up her beloved Snowy and tear her in anger. The girl choked back a sob and was swept under the water._

* * *

 _"Wake up Mira." A gentle voice said. The girl opened her eyes to find her ocean blue eyes collide with viridian ones. The eyes belonged to Mavis. The lady she saw at the store the day before._

 _"Aunt Mavy!" Mira exclaimed._

 _"What happened to you Mira? Your Uncle Zeref found you swept on the river bank this morning." Mavis asked gently._

 _Mira's face turned sad. And she started crying as she retold the events of last night._

 _"...And then they wipped Snowy into pwieces!" She said with tears. Mavis could only hug the girl and hope that her friends are safe._

 _"It will be alright sweetie. For now though I want you to stay with a friend of mine. Your going to go stay there with another girl. She's a princess like you too. Her names Erza Scarlet and she has red hair. She's a few months younger than you and she's the Princess of Rosemary. The same thing happened to her too. It happened a few months earlier though. You'll be alright Mira, I promise."_

 _"Okay Aunty Mavy." The girl said solemnly._

 _A few hours later the friend Mavis spoke of came. In the few hours Mira and a Erza had become great friends._

 _"Hello, Mira and Erza." The blonde haired, brown eyed women said with a smile. "My name is Layla Heartfilia and from on now on you two are going to be living with me and my husband until things get better. Your names will be Mirajane and Erza Heartfilia."_

 _Both girls just smiled._

 _"We'll take care of them Mavis." Layla told the long haired blonde._

 _"I know you will Layla." Mavis said. "Take care girls!"_

 _"Bye Aunt Mavy!" Both girls said synchronized._

* * *

 **Mira's POV**

"I was adopted?" Mira asked in shock. "What about my sisters?"

Freed laughed. "They were all adopted too. You are the princess of Magnolia, the scarlet is princess of Rosemary, the white haired one and black haired one are adopted sisters and the princesses of Crocus, the the older blunettes are ladies , and the youngest blunette is the princess of Fiore. And the blonde is actually Layla and Jude's daughter. Shocked are you."

I was shocked. I didn't expect all of this. My sisters and I weren't related by blood at all.

I tilted my head to face Freed. "I don't care if my sisters and I aren't related by blood, I will still always love them cause we have sisterly bonds and that's what matters!"

Freed snarled in anger. "You've made me angry bitch! You're supposed to hate them but instead you choose to love them and stay by their side! Just you wait, you're going to be tortured so much and your sisters will be too!"

My face turned to one of horror. "No! Please! Please don't hurt them, I don't care what you do to me just don't hurt them! I'll do anything you want! Please! I beg you!"

I knew it was pointless but I was still going to try. I couldn't let anything happen to my sisters, even if we weren't related I loved them with all of my heart and as their older sister I would do anything to protect them.

His face turned to one of dark delight. He smirked at me. "Anything you say? Well then whore, we'll see just how much you're willing to do. I'll fuck you so hard that you'll be in pain everywhere."

With that he lunged toward me and pulled my face towards him. I tried to lean back but the handcuffs dug into my wrist and I opened my mouth in pain. When my mouth opened he took the chance to put his vile mouth against mine and slipped his tongue inside while his other hand ripped my dress off of my body. I could do nothing against him and struggle just brought more pain. With tears in my eyes I stopped squirming and just hung there not responding to Freed while tears streamed down my face. My first kiss taken by an enemy and soon my virginity will be too. But if it meant my sisters would stay out of harms way then I accepted.

 **Laxus's POV**

"What the hell is going on!" Laxus yelled in anger. It was 1 am and the Raven Knights had knocked everyone out with sleeping gas. Some people were just starting to stir while others were still unconscious. Everyone was present except for Mira and her sisters. When the green haired guy called her Princess I was shocked. What was she hiding from us or did she even know what was going on. I turned to my parents. They sure seemed to know.

My father just nodded grimly. "We might as well tell you. We'll discuss this in our private meeting room. Just the ten of us."

My brothers and I looked at each other then nodded. Our father turned to the just awakened Royal guards. "You four, please take the unconscious Lady Angel, Minerva, Lisanna, and Flare to their respective chambers."

The four guards he appointed nodded and went about to lifting our fiancées. My brothers and I followed our parents to the third floor where the private meeting room was located.

As we entered and sat down in our respective seats, they started talking.

"Layla and Jude Heartfilia were very good friends of ours. When those eight girls came here, we just thought that they were another family with the same name as Heartfilia because as far as we knew they only had one daughter. If they had any others they never told us." Mother said.

"When that Raven Knight said to remember our deal with them and King Zeref and Queen Mavis we remembered that we had talked about adopting some of the sought after ladies and princesses and princes." Father said solemnly.

My brothers and I were shocked. Adoption?

"When Zeref and Mavis retired and decided that they didn't want to be the rulers of Fiore anymore and didn't want that for their son Rahkied either. We had heard of the Raven Knights and how they were planning on kidnapping young royalty and nobles. Because of this Layla and Jude along with your father and I decided that it would be best if we adopted the young kids when they were sent of from their kingdoms from the attacking Raven Knights. Not many have seen many of the young kids faces as the royals were very private so only few knew what they looked like. Mavis and Zeref kept the children with them until one of us was available to take them." Our mother said with a sad smile.

"All of you were adopted. Except for Natsu and that blue haired girl Wendy. They are our only true children." Father said.

We were appalled. We weren't even their sons except for Natsu and the youngest sister of Mira was their daughter.

"You all are princes from other kingdoms so it made sense that you stayed with us when your kingdoms were attacked. The other girls found stayed with Layla and Jude, I suppose. The girl Lucy is their only daughter and the rest were adopted. If I recall correctly, Mira is the eldest princess of Magnolia, Erza is the eldest princess of Rosemary, Yukino and Kagura are adopted sisters and princess of Crocus, Juvia and Levy are high noble ladies, and Wendy is our daughter, the princess of Fiore." Mother said as her eyes glazed over.

"We gave Wendy to Jude and Layla a few months after she was born because if it was known that we had a daughter we would have more trouble. Laxus and Jellal, you were too young to remember her. It hurt us when she left but we knew it was for the best and then we had adopted Romeo so he sort of replaced her." Our father with a stern face.

"We're so sorry for not telling you sooner but we just wanted to keep you all safe. Please don't hate us. Even if you aren't our sons by blood, except for Natsu, we both still love you very much and think of you as our own." Mother begged with the hint of tears on the corner of her eyes.

I looked at my brothers. We were all thinking the same thing.

I spoke up. "It's okay mother and father. We understand that you only wanted to protect us. But you should have told us sooner."

Both of them just nodded.

"But why were they after the Heartfilia sisters then? Did they know who they were or was it for something else?" Jellal asked our father.

"We don't know but we're sure that something bigger is going to happen."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi my lovely readers! How're you liking the story the so far! I hated what I did to Mira but sometimes things have to be done for the story to progress. I apologize for not updating sooner and for any spelling or grammar errors. I'll try to update once a month for you guys. I might have another chapter ready by the end of this month but if not then see you during the first week of April.**

 **What's going to happen to Mira now and her sisters?**

 **What are the Raven Knight's true intentions?**

 **Is a plan going to be made to rescue the sisters?**

 **Find out in the next chapter of Dumpsters to DiamondP**

 **Chapter Ten: What They're After**

 **Please review!**

~ ** _StarshineRose18_**


	11. Chapter Ten: What They're After

**Lucy's POV**

I opened my eyes. My body felt so tired and it felt as if something was digging into my ankles. I looked around at where I was, surprised to find my ankles chained and me sitting in a dark room.

"Your awake." A voice said in the silence. I turned my head and found Erza looking back with a small smile.

"Erza?" I ask. "What's going on?"

Erza smiled sadly but stayed quiet. A few minutes later the rest of my sisters woke up.

"Good you're all awake now." Erza said.

"Where's Mira?" Yukino asked softly. I looked around the room and found that she was the only one that wasn't present in the room.

"I don't know." Erza softly spoke. "When I awoke, it was you me as you guys. Mira was no where near here and I haven't seen anybody come by here."

"The ball..." Kagura said as her voice trailed off.

"What about the ball?" Levy asked.

"Didn't the guy that Mira was dancing with call her princess." Kagura continued.

"Juvia thinks so too." Juvia said. "Even though Juvia was with her beloved she could hear the green guy call Mira princess."

"I wonder why..." Wendy said.

I heard footsteps echoing through the hallway. My sisters and I turned toward the sound to come face to face with the green haired man Mira was dancing with at the ball.

"That's cause she is a princess." The man spoke. He had a smirk on his face and he smells a little weird. His clothes were a little disheveled but I thought nothing of it.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked sternly. "Where is Mira?"

"Now, now 's very unladylike of you to yell at me." The man smirked.

"Why are you calling me princess now?" Erza demanded.

"You're a princess too girl. As well as most of the rest of you." The man said.

"What..." I said in confusion.

"Let me tell you all a story. First of all, my name is Freed, one of the leaders of the Raven Knights. Second of all, let me the, you the story of the Eldest Princess of Magnolia." Freed said.

* * *

"And that ends our story." Freed finished. He had just finished telling us the story.

"So you mean that..." Levy trailed off.

"Yes." Freed smirked. "Lucy is the only daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia and the rest of you are adopted. Mira is the eldest princess of Magnolia, Erza is the eldest princess of Rosemary, Yukino and Kagura are adopted sisters and princesses of Crocus, You and Juvia are high noble ladies, and Wendy is the daughter of Igneel and Grandine Dragneel, the princess of Fiore."

We all looked at each other in shock. We all in some way had a high status.

"That stool doesn't answer our other question." Kagura said.

"Yes." Yukino said. "Where is Mira?"

Freed smiled smugly and I grew worried. "Mira is locked in a separate cell than you all. In fact I was just with her and told her this exact same story. She begged me to not harm you guys in return that she does anything I wanted. I accepted and I have to say that she was a willing partner in our activities."

Erza had a horrified look on her face, same with everyone else. Her expression matched my own. One of anger, disbelief, shock, and sadness. Did he...no he couldn't have...but did he?

"What do you mean?" Wendy said in a small voice.

"I know what you bitches are thinking and I'm glad to say that you are all right!" Freed said in triumph with an evil glint in his eyes. "I fucked your beloved older sister. She was so good and the tightness was just incredible."

"You monster!" Juvia yells with tears running down her face. "Juvia can not believe what you did to elder sister Mira!"

"She did nothing to you!" Yukino chimed in with tears streaming down her face as well.

"She was innocent ." Levy yelled.

"She was a kind soul and wouldn't even harm a fly!" Kagura burst out.

"You bastard!" Erza raged.

"How could you! Do you not have a heart!" I yelled out in anger.

"Shut the fuck up you bitches!" His smirk turned into a face full of menace and malice. "She said that she would do anything if I didn't harm you guys so I did! I was actually considering just letting you guys work with the servant staff but you all changed my mind now. I don't care what the hell your slut of sister said and I am tired of dealing with you shitty bitches! You know what's gonna happen to you all now! I'm going to offer you as slaves to my friends and you have no say in the matter!"

My sisters and I were all terrified now. We knew that he was leader of the Raven Knights and that he was a top criminal. We expected him to not honor his word but it still came as a shock to us. He probably doesn't have a heart after all. He seems to have no problem with dealing out punishment and raping girls.

"I'll send someone up a little while later and you all better not be thinking of escaping. If you do, the whore will have hell to pay!" Freed turned on his heel and was about to stomp away.

"W-wait!" I cried out, surprising myself.

Freed stopped and didn't turn, he stood with his back facing me and my sisters. "What bitch?"

I took a gulp of air and stuttered as I spoke. "W-what do you w-want with m-me and m-my sisters?"

Freed turned and had an evil look plastered upon his ugly face. "Silly girl. I want you all for ransom of course. Considering you all somehow have ties to royal families and nobility, your parents and the Royal Family are sure to want you back now."

He once again turned and stomped off. Me and my sisters could only look at each other, we had to find a way to save Mira and get out of this hell hole fast.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

My brothers and I were all gathered in Laxus's room. We were all contemplating on what to do to rescue the love of our lives. Yes, love. In that short amount of time we had known the girls, we felt a strong connection which could only be described as love.

"What are we going to do Lax?" Gray asked leaning back on the bed.

"I don't know." Laxus answered in frustration. "How the hell are we supposed to know where those bastards went off too anyway. For all we know, there main hideout could be on the other end of Fiore."

"What makes you so sure that the girls would have been taken to the main hideout?" Jellal questioned. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Of course they would take them there." Laxus said. "That green haired guy seems like the leader so it would make sense to take them to the main hideout, wouldn't it?"

"What if they're tricking us?" Rogue spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Romeo asked.

"What he means is that they're probably trying to trick us into believing that they took the girls somewhere far when in reality they're probably right near us." Sting finished.

"I never thought of that." Gajeel said.

I nodded beside him. "They want to sent us on a wild goose chase but we are not going to let them."

"We can send out search teams to close locations where small hideouts could be located." Gray said.

Laxus nodded. "You might just be right."

"Lets tell mom and dad. They can probably help too." Jellal said.

We all nodded in agreement. As we made our way out of the room I could only hope that my Luce was safe. I really didn't want to dance with that Lady Lasa-Lisanna at the ball but my parents made me. I wonder if they would ever let me be with my precious Luce.

* * *

 **Lady Angel's POV**

I can't believe what happened at the ball. How could Freed call that bitch princess! I only hired him so he could kill that slut and her sisters for good. Instead he decides to call a bunch of his lame ass friends to the party, kidnaps the girls instead of killing them, and then makes everyone in the ballroom, including me and the other ladies fall asleep. Just who does that bastard think he is!

"What are we going to do?" Lisanna asked in her whiny voice. "That son of bitch called that other bitch _Princess Mirajane Strauss_. The only Strausses I know are my brother and his wife, Evergreen, my parents, and my aunt and uncle who rule Magnolia."

"How are we supposed to know, Lis?" Minerva said in annoyance. "All I care about right now is making sure my Stinger Bee doesn't go after that bitch."

"I agree." Flare said quietly. "I can't have that other red haired bitch reunite with me beloved Jelly baby."

"We have to create a plan." I said. The others nodded. "We have to convince them somehow to stay and not look for the whores. Right ladies."

"Right." The responded in unison.

"Good, let's start thinking of plans."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone! I apologize for updating so late. I've been busy and I've also just published a new story. It's a Naruto Sasusaku story called A Broken Promise. Check it out! I'll be a little slower with updates now but I'll try to do once a month.**

 **What's going to happen to the girls?**

 **What are the boys going to do?**

 **What's Lady Angel's plan?**

 **Find out in the next chapter of Dumpsters to Diamonds**

 **Chapter Eleven: Escape?**

 **Please review, follow, or favorite!**

 **~StarshineRose18**


End file.
